Zombie Island
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mystery Inc is apart, but they decide to reunite for Daphne's birthday as they go to a little island in Louisiana, however, it isn't all calm and peaceful when it includes myths of zombies, ghosts, and werecats. Will these monsters be real or will they just be men in masks like they always are?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: RP in early June, ended around the Fourth of July, _CartoonNetwork90sFan_ and _PerkyGoth14_ present our version of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island with various others! We only own OC's, read & review!**

* * *

It was a dark spooky night at a castle and a green monster was trying to find the Mystery Inc until it found them. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Brianna screamed once they saw it. Everybody ran off their separate ways. Shaggy and Scooby ran off opposite directions from each other. This had to be the scariest mystery they ever had together.

"Brianna, over here!" Shaggy called to the girl who he had loved like a sister as he got out the door and was planning on locking the monster out from getting them.

"Coming, Shaggy!" Brianna called.

* * *

Once Brianna got in, Shaggy shut the door and locked up all the locks to keep them safe. He then looked behind him, keeping Brianna close as he opened the other door, but the green monster somehow got behind that one, making them both scream out loud again. Shaggy and Brianna rushed to the locked door, trying to open them so they wouldn't get hurt, or worse... Shaggy overdid it though and the doorknob flew off in his hand. That was no good.

"The monster is behind us!" Brianna cried.

Shaggy threw the doorknob on the monster's head, before grabbing her hand and running with her. "Scooy-Doo, where are you!?"

Scooby was coming down from one hallway as Shaggy and Brianna kept running to safety and they all accidentally bumped into each other, making them fall on the floor. The monster growled and chased after them.

"Man, I wish June was here so so can kick the monster's back." Brianna whispered to herself.

"Like, you and me both, Brianna!" Shaggy cried before they all kept running.

The monster kept chasing them. It seemed like the monster was at all corners and they even crashed against a dining hall table, filled with kitchenware. They ran into several doors and running around in a chase scene like fashion. Just like old times before Brianna even joined them. Fred, Velma, and Daphne ended up behind the monster once Shaggy, Scooby, and Brianna got away.

"Guys, watch out!" Brianna gasped.

Luckily, Fred, Velma, and Daphne dashed out of the way just as the monster threw a shield against the window, shattering it into dozens of pieces. The three of them kept running and accidentally crashed against a balcony over the moat and Fred held Daphne and Velma as they were now dangling for their lives. Fred accidentally let go of Velma and she grabbed onto Daphne's leg as the monster got closer behind them.

"Daphne, Velma!" Brianna screamed for her girl friends.

* * *

From nowhere, Scooby landed on top of the monster, making them both stumble backwards.

Brianna helped her friends up into safety. "Are you guys okay?"

"Jinkies, I think my life just flashed before my eyes!" Velma gasped.

Daphne shook slightly and hugged Fred for comfort. Brianna kinda frowned with Fred and Daphne because it reminded her of Trent, and she missed the cool guy a lot.

"Brianna, are you okay?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"Fine..." Brianna said with a sigh.

Scooby slid down the banister, hit a chandelier and knocked over a grandfather clock which knocked over several knights in suits of armor and the last one knocked out the monster, trapping him.

Shaggy helped Velma up, feeling very worried about her more than Daphne or Brianna. "You... Like, okay?"

Velma smiled to him. "Yes... Let's put an end to this mystery." She then unmasked the monster to reveal a brown-haired, middle aged guy.

"Mr. Beeman!" they all gasped.

"The real estate agent!" Shaggy called out.

Velma busted the man and removed his gloves to show his mold was really green ink. The mystery is shown to be a story with Daphne being a guest on a talk show.

* * *

"Change the channel, Butt Monkey." Maggie told Cindy as she kicked her off the couch.

Cindy grunted, and held the remote. "No, I really wanna see this!"

" _So Daphne, your newest member Brianna... What do you think about her?_ " the hostess asked Daphne.

" _She's really nice,_ " Daphne said with a smile as she took her complementary coffee cup. " _She's been really down in the dumps lately though..._ "

" _Really, why?_ " Chris asked.

" _I'm not sure... I thought she was doing alright, but she's still in the mood for solving mysteries with us..._ " Daphne said with a cheerful smile.

The channel changed to wrestling.

* * *

"MAGGIE!" Cindy swiped the remote from her bully before changing the channel back.

* * *

Over at Pop's Diner, Brianna was having a soda.

"Another one, Pops." Brianna demanded.

"Sure thing, honey." Pops nodded to her, going to get her a new soda.

Then Ashlyn, Brianna's best friend, came over to the table. "Bri, there you are. Mike and the rest of the gang had been looking for ya."

"Hey, guys..." Brianna said softly as Daphne's show went to commercial.

"How ya feelin', Bri?" Mike asked as she stood by where Brianna was sitting.

"Meh..." Brianna looked miserable, drowning her sorrows in soda.

"Maybe Brianna was taken by aliens so they can suck her brains out so they can make her into a mindless zombie!" Ed theorized.

Eddy narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Ed."

Brianna drank her next soda.

" **FINE, IF I CAN'T WATCH TV IN MY OWN HOUSE, THEN I'LL GO LEAVE YOUR FAT BUTT!** " Cindy came in, yelling out the door, then quickly shut the doors. "Someone please barricade the doors for me..." she said, instantly shaky and afraid.

"What'd you do now?" Dee Dee asked her.

"I may have angered Maggie with my TV viewing decisions..." Cindy said, nervously.

Brianna grunted and put her head down on the table, she didn't have Mystery Inc anymore and Trent was gone for the summer. Justine heard something and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked her.

"It's the Mystery Inc van." Justine replied.

"What?" Brianna asked. "That can't be..."

Cindy looked out the window. "It is!"

"But how can that be?" Brianna was confused. "We all split up to have our own lives..."

* * *

"Hey Brianna." Fred greeted to the old, familiar face.

Brianna came out of the diner, rushing to her friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, it was Fred's idea to have the group together," Velma explained, then smiled for her. "And we brought you a surprise..." she opened the door. "Hey, you can come out now."

Brianna was surprised of who came out. "Trent!?" she rushed and hugged her crush from Total Drama. "Trent, I thought you'd be home!"

"I took a different boat after I got voted off." Trent said, hugging her.

"Aww... This is sweet..." Cindy smiled fondly at the scene.

Abby gagged however.

"And I got another surprise for you, Bri," Fred then spoke again, still smiling. "You and your friends are invited to come with us... Including those two." he then pointed to Cindy and Maggie.

"Where are we going?" Cindy asked.

Maggie pounced on top of Cindy. "Shut up!" she snapped at her 'chew toy', then looked up at Fred. "Where are we going?"

"Well, Daphne is gonna find a real monster for her show." Fred explained.

"Monsters?" June got interested. "Huh... Well, I'm in."

"If June is in, then so am I." Dee Dee added.

"What harm can it do?" Mike shrugged. "I'm in!"

Soon the Eds, Abby, Duncan, Jo, Justine and Ashlyn agreed to it.

Shaggy gulped to Duncan and Abby. "You guys aren't gonna hurt me... Right?"

"Not unless you want us to." Abby laughed.

Brianna held Trent's hands. "I just missed you so much..."

Trent hugged her, gently shushing her and stroked her hair under her orange bandanna. "It's okay... It's all over now."

"I don't know if I can go..." Cindy tried to back out of it. "It's too far from home..."

"Don't worry, honey," Daphne cooed. "You'll be with us, so you're gonna be okay."

Cindy groaned, holding herself. "I don't wanna go."

Maggie walked up to her and pulled on her hair to make her mouth whisper into her ear. "You're going or I'll give you a surprise party with a clown."

Cindy's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare..."

Maggie grinned evilly. "If you get eaten by the monsters on this island, can I have your homework assignments?"

"Hey, you two, instead of looking at each other lovesick, how about you guys get inside of the van!" Abby growled.

Trent and Brianna looked a little wide-eyed.

"Let me just tell my mom first..." Cindy said before dashing off.

Maggie rolled her eyes and got into the van and grimaced in slight disgust. "It smells like dog in here!"

Scooby only giggled in response to that.

"Um Fred, I don't think the van will hold everyone." Daphne spoke up, a little uncomfortable.

"But that's where you're wrong, Daph," Fred remarked. "You see, I took the liberty of remodel for the Mystery Machine and make it a little bigger and have it more space. So that way, Bri's friends can join us."

Brianna hugged him. "Thank you so much for doing this for me!"

"Hey, you're like a sister to us..." Fred smiled to the slightly younger girl as he hugged her back, but not in a way he would to Daphne.

"Where is this trip anyway?" Mike asked.

"Louisiana," Velma said as she climbed in, helping the Eds and their girls in as well. "Land of Mardi Gras, gumbo, and gators." she chuckled a little.

Jo saw a box. "What the heck are these?"

"Scooby Snacks." Brianna told her.

Jo decided to try one just for the heck of it. "Hmm... Not bad."

Shaggy blinked in surprise of her decision. "Uhh..."

"Fred, are you sure it can fit everyone it looks like it can fit three more people and Cindy is going with us, so we need two more people." Daphne noticed.

"Hey Bri, it looks like it won't fit all your friends." Fred frowned apologetically.

Duncan came with Jo and Justine, pointing to them. "These two can go with you."

"You guys sure?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, we're sure, now go have some fun," Abby smiled. "Oh, and bring pictures, will ya?" she then asked.

Jo got in first and helped Justine, promising to bring back pictures from their adventure away from home.

"Wait, where's Cindy?" Dee Dee spoke up.

"Hurry up, Butt Monkey!" Maggie yelled out, angry and impatient.

Mike looked over to Ashlyn, Abby, and Duncan. "Are you guys gonna be okay without us?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, we're sure." Ashlyn nodded.

Cindy walked over, feeling hesitant, but she came with a backpack.

Maggie smirked once she saw her personal chew toy coming. "So glad you could join us..." she said, then smacked Cindy on the butt before she climbed aboard.

Cindy sighed. "Why...?"

"Have a good time, guys!" Ashlyn called.

"Adios, guys!" Duncan and Abby added.

The others waved as they went off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we going to the airport?" Dee Dee asked.

"We have to make a stop somewhere first... Now everyone, when the van opens up in the back, everyone yell out 'surprise'." Fred instructed.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"It's Daphne's birthday." Eddy replied with a smirk, before he met Mike, he had a massive crush on Daphne and knew almost everything about her.

"There you are, Fred," Daphne came to her blonde friend she had feelings for. "Where were you?"

"Sorry I'm late, Daph," Fred made up a story once he pulled up to her house. "Traffic was murder." he then collected her bags, making sure this was everything she would need for her trip.

"Uh-huh." Daphne told him. She was completely unaware of the surprise going to be given to her.

After a while, Fred then said, "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Fred..." Daphne sounded annoyed.

Soon enough, Fred opened the back doors to show everyone and they all yelled out "SURPRISE!"

Daphne gasped. "Velma, Brianna, Shaggy, Scooby!" she then saw the other people as well. "Who are they?"

"Hi, I'm Mike," the city tomboy introduced herself, then went to introduce the others. "This is my boyfriend, Eddy... Those are my best friends, Dee Dee and June, and their boyfriends Ed and Eddward, but we call him Double D, over there are Jo and Justine, and those are Cindy and Maggie."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Blake..." Cindy greeted.

Maggie hit the back of her head.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Cindy whined.

"You're not cool enough to talk with her!" Maggie hissed, then smiled to Daphne. "I'm a big fan..."

"Well, hi there," Daphne smiled. "I must've been working so hard that I forgot my own birthday."

"Hey Daphne, remember me?" Trent smiled and waved.

"Hey Trent," Daphne smiled back. "It's been so long."

Jo was still eating the Scooby Snacks. "Hey, does anyone else wanna try one of these?"

The others flinched at Jo's offer, but Mike was willing to try one, as well as Ed who nearly ate them all. Brianna smiled at Trent and Daphne.

"You guys know each other?" Cindy asked, not knowing that.

"Well, my car was broken down while I was trying to get to my Aunt Jebidissah's house until Mystery Inc found me and took me to a haunted house where she lives and there was a ghost that turned out to be Chris McLean and I didn't had any Aunt Jebedissah." Trent explained.

"And then Chris got arrested." Daphne added.

"Chris got arrested," Jo laughed at that, then looked to Ed. "Hey big guy, don't hog all the snacks!"

"You know I've been saving those Scooby Snacks for a long time." Velma lightly scolded.

Shaggy and Scooby realized this meant the snacks were old now and not as appetizing to them. "Yuck!"

Jo shrugged that off. "Tastes all right to me."

"How can you eat that stuff?" Maggie was disgusted by this.

"It's like, really good, don't knock it til you try it... Too bad it doesn't taste very good." Shaggy said to her.

"I'll pass..." Maggie said as she forced Cindy to eat some.

Cindy swallowed the snacks and looked sick to her stomach now.

"Hey Bri," Daphne whispered to Brianna, pointing to Jo. "That guy in sweats looks like he could hurt someone... Are you sure he's not gonna hurt us?"

"Daphne, Jo is a girl." Brianna rolled her eyes slightly.

"She don't look like one." Maggie scoffed.

"Maggie..." Cindy tried to warn her not to be rude about Jo, even she knew Jo was really a girl.

"Don't talk back to me!" Maggie hit the back of her head.

Jo growled like a wolf to the bully girl. "What did you say about me, brat!?"

"Jo, calm down... She's just a kid..." Justine soothed.

Maggie stuck out her tongue, not even afraid of Jo's attempts.

"Sorry about her..." Cindy said softly to Jo and Justine.

"Not properly raised I assume..." Double D gave a shrug.

Fred started the van so they could get going to their mission. "Wait a minute, gang, there's one more thing." he said, then took the sign on the van that said Coast-To-Coast and showed it was still the Mystery Machine.

"All right, Mystery Inc is back in business." Velma was delighted.

"Let's go then!" Brianna cheered, very excited.

* * *

Trent smiled to her, he loved to see her happy, it always made him happy. Cindy tried to get her mind off her carsickness, she put on her headphones and listened to an audio recording as she read one of her favorite horror novels, even if easily frightened, she loved to read a good scary book once in a while. The Eds were comforting and talking with their girls to pass time.

Justine put her head on Jo's shoulder, a little sleepy. "I hope you don't mind..."

Jo smiled, allowing her to. "Not at all, hon... It's a long ride after all."

Eddy noticed the bamboo technology with her game console. "Where'd you get that, Mike?"

"Og made it for me," Mike said as she played her game. "He's always doing stuff like that for me."

Eddy scoffed a little jealously. "You'd think he liked you or something..."

"He's like a brother to me," Mike smiled as she continued to play. "A really smart brother."

"I still think he likes ya." Eddy folded his arms.

"Eddy, don't be jealous," Mike looked at him. "I lived with Og for a year, but I don't like him like that... He's a cool kid. So's Lu once I got to know her better."

"Eddy is jealous, Mike!" Ed laughed.

"Shut up, Ed..." Eddy growled.

Dee Dee couldn't help but giggle with Ed, she always laughed when he laughed.

* * *

Trent looked at the Eds, the girls, and then finally Jo. "So guys... Tell me about yourselves. I already know about Brianna and Justine, but not the rest of you guys."

"Well, you know I'm Mike," the red clad tomboy started. "I'm from Manhattan, New York, I was a foreign exchange student and went to live on the Albonquetine Islands. I couldn't even find that place on the map when I agreed..." she then murmured.

"I'm Dee Dee and I like to do ballet," the blonde ballerina smiled, feeling so happy and carefree. "Though my favorite thing to do is spend time with my little brother, Dexter."

"I usually spend some 'quality time' with my Ah-Mah." June added, using air quotes, not giving away her secret job as the Te Xuan Ze.

"That's cool," Trent then looked to the Eds and Jo. "What about you four?"

"Well, I'm a top salesman where I come from with these two of my lackeys," Eddy smirked as he balanced a few quarters on his finger. "I can give ya anything you wish, just 25 cents!"

"Quite..." Double D rolled his eyes slightly at Eddy's ambitions.

"Well, I'll give ya a dollar if you show me a trick." Trent offered.

"Umm... Okay..." Eddy said, then huddled with Ed and Double D to think over something to impress Trent.

Jo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cindy stopped reading as one chapter ended, then she hugged the book, quietly purring. "Such an amazing writer... Such a lovely speaking voice..."

"Who ya reading, Cindy?" Velma asked.

"Ben Ravencroft~" Cindy replied dreamily as hearts came to her eyes.

"Hey, he's my favorite too!" Velma smiled then.

"Really?" Cindy sounded excited to meet a fellow fan.

"Oh yes, he's my favorite author of all time."

"You ever meet him?" Cindy asked, curling her finger through her dark brown hair.

"Not yet, I'm hoping to someday..." Velma said with a smile.

"Hope we can go together sometime then..." Cindy smiled bashfully.

"NERD!" Maggie blurted out, annoyed with Cindy's interests.

* * *

"Hey Mike, you think the guys will pull the trick of whatever they're doing?" June spoke up.

"I have no idea." Mike shrugged as she focused on her game.

"All right, Trent my man, are you ready to see a trick?" Eddy grinned.

Trent gave a shrug, but still smiled. "Go ahead, make my day."

"CLINT EASTWOOD!" Ed randomly yelled out.

"First, let's give a warm welcome to the 88-fingered Eddward." Eddy introduced like when he got Jonny and Jimmy on a cruise ship before the Kanker pirates ruined their fun.

Double D whispered that he had not brought his instrument.

"WHATYA MEAN YOU DIDN'T BRING IT!?" Eddy snapped at him.

"I hate that thing..." Double D looked annoyed and unhappy.

"I brought my violin, Eddy," Ed smiled. "Sarah told me to practice."

"Ed, you better not play that while Fred's driving..." Double D sounded nervous.

"But I have to practice..." Ed frowned.

"Ed, no..." Dee Dee told him, knowing that if she said it, then he wouldn't do it, he would always make her happy, no matter what the cause may had been.

Then Ed's cell phone rang and then Dee Dee picked it up.

"Hello?" Dee Dee greeted.

" **ED, YOU BETTER BE PRACTICING, OR ELSE I'LL TELL MOM!** " Sarah's voice was heard.

Dee Dee hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Velma asked.

"No one." Eddy said quickly.

* * *

"So Fred, where are we going, exactly?" Brianna asked the driver.

"A place called Moonscar Island." Fred replied.

"Sounds mysterious." Daphne giggled.

"I'm sure it is." Velma added with a smile.

"Like, as long as there's no ghosts, ghouls or goblins, I'm fine!" Shaggy folded his arms.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed with a giggle.

"I hope they're real and not some guys in masks." Daphne was on the edge of her seat.

"I hope they are..." Shaggy didn't want to face real monsters.

"How soon until we're there, Mr. Jones?" Cindy asked properly.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Fred promised as he kept driving.

Justine put her head on Jo's chest, falling asleep. Jo looked down to Justine, she put her arm closer around her to make her comfortable and she started to fall asleep, long travel always made her tired.

* * *

They had to make some stops on the way to Louisiana. They had stopped to see a psychic, a cemetery, a river boat, and a man in a lobster costume.

Daphne sighed. "Bad guys in masks, mechanical claws, magnets, and hologram projectors..."

"Just like the old days." Velma shrugged to her with a smile.

"Look guys, Jo's sleeping," Eddy whispered. "What if I draw her a new face?" he then grabbed a marker.

As Eddy leaned in to do it, something happened.

"Don't even think about it." Jo said in her sleep, grabbing Eddy's arm, narrowing her eyebrows, she even looked fierce in her slumber.

Maggie smirked with a chuckle.

"How did she know what I was about to do?" Eddy growled.

"Jo knows everything..." Mike couldn't help but smirk to her boyfriend.

"Ah, come on, Double D, that cemetery wasn't so bad!" June tried to soothe hers.

"Grimy, grimy, grimy!" Double D shuddered, looking a little disturbed when they had met that gargoyle.

Maggie looked between Double D and Cindy, then looked to Cindy with an evil smirk. "Eerie, isn't it?" she teased. "It's like seeing an opposite sex clone."

* * *

Justine stomach growled and she got up. "I'm going to the next store on the next stop," she rubbed her belly. "I wanna find something to eat... Could you tell Jo when she wakes up?"

"Sure, Justine, no problem," June agreed. "Fred, pull over."

Fred nodded to that and did as she said. This would actually be a good time to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Cindy took a deep breath with her stretch, but a bug flew in her mouth, making her cough and choke slightly.

"Thanks." Justine got out.

"Come on, Scoob, let's find some food." Shaggy told his best friend.

"R'okay!" Scooby agreed, going with him.

Dee Dee did stretches to, but then she started to combine it with some dance moves, she couldn't help it, she was born to dance. Trent and Brianna decided to spend this time a little closer alone with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike smelled something. "I smell meat..."

"That's funny, I don't smell anything." Velma replied.

"Trent... Are you happy with me?" Brianna asked softly. "I mean... I know about you and that Gwen girl..."

"It didn't work out anyway," Trent soothed her. "We're still friends, but I love you and only you."

Brianna hugged him and kissed him. "Thank you!"

Fred smiled at their tender moment.

* * *

Jo kicked the door. "I'm hungry and I smell meat!"

"Jo, Justine went to-" Daphne was about to explain, remembering their deal.

"The store to get something to eat, I know." Jo nodded to her.

Daphne blinked, a little shocked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Jo then suddenly left.

"That was kinda weird." Cindy muttered.

* * *

At the store, Justine was looking around and saw couple of boys looking at her. She looked around until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry..." Justine grew nervous.

"You're fine." the stranger assured.

Justine saw a young woman with black hair with a red bandanna, purple blouse, red vest, and red shoes.

"I'm Lena Dupree." the stranger introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"I'm Justine," the shy, beautiful girl greeted with a smile. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah," Lena had a small smile. "You must be visiting..."

"Yeah, we're going to a place called Moonscar Island." Justine explained.

Lena seemed to be one of the few people who first met Justine and gave her a chance. "Hey, I know that place, do you need directions?"

"Freddy has a map, but thank you," Justine smiled, she had made a new friend all by herself. "Maybe we'll see you there?"

"I hope so." Lena sounded eager.

"I'll see you around." Justine smiled, she hoped to see this girl again very soon.

* * *

After she got some snacks, she went back to the gang and noticed some of them were missing.

"Where are Scooby and Shaggy?" Justine asked.

"Getting something to eat with the Eds and Jo went to the meat store to get some meat." Daphne answered.

Cindy ate some of the snacks she packed from her backpack.

"Your mommy pack that for you?" Maggie glanced at her.

Cindy swallowed, looking to her and offering to share. Maggie snatched it, eating herself, she actually looked like she hadn't eaten in days herself.

* * *

 _ **At the Meat Store...**_

"Look sir, I'm not gonna give you anything if you don't have any money, so get out!" the worker scolded Jo.

"I'm hungry!" Jo told him though, ignoring that 'sir' comment, she really didn't care anymroe as long as people did what she would say.

"That's what they all say," the worker smirked. "How hungry are you? Are you very hungry?"

"Look pal, I'm very hungry and if you don't want to have broken bones in your body, I suggest you give me some meat!" Jo snarled.

"How many times do I have to tell you you not getting any if you don't have any money!"

"Look pal, I'm really hungry and you wouldn't like it when I'm hungry so I suggest you give it to me right now!" Jo sounded like a voracious predator now.

"If it'll get you to shut up..." the man grumbled under his breath, he then spoke up loud enough for her to hear. "What kinda cut do ya want?"

"I want meat that's bloody, got it, pal?" Jo hissed.

The man scoffed. "Only bloody meat we got is in the freezer, you'll make yourself sick!" he didn't know Jo was able to ingest raw meat on her own.

"What's going on, Boss?" the co-worker asked.

"Get me a pound of meat from the freezer." the man told him.

* * *

Lena felt different around Justine. "So, where are you from, Justine?" she gently asked the shy beauty, getting to know her a little bit better, she had time before she had to leave.

"I was actually born in Hawaii with my twin brother." Justine said as she walked with her new friend.

"Oh..." Lena gave a small nod.

"Are you from around here?" Justine asked her.

Lena looked back with a small smile. "You could say I've lived here all my life."

"Really? That's good," Justine smiled back. "Do you like it here?"

"It's okay..." Lena gave a small shrug. "When I don't have to work with Simone. I never had a real friend before."

"Why not?" Justine asked.

Lena looked to her softly. "It's a secret..." she said quickly. "Um... I better get back..." she stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Justine." she said before she started to walk away, passing Brianna and Trent.

 _'She's just like me, having a hard time making friends.'_ Justine thought to herself.

"Justine?" Trent called to her.

Justine looked back.

"You okay?" Trent asked.

"Fine... Just made a new friend I think." Justine shrugged with a smile.

"That's great!" Brianna smiled at her enthusiasm.

"She looks familiar..." Cindy spoke up distantly, a little overwhelmed.

"So, where's Jo?" Justine figured the jockette should have been back by now, but wasn't there.

"Just getting some food." Brianna said as she stayed with Trent until they would move again.

"That Lena girl just looks familiar to me, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before..." Cindy still sounded stuck.

"What're you yappin' about?" Maggie glared to her.

"Doesn't she look like someone we know?" Cindy pointed as Lena left.

"What seems familiar is that stomach ache you have now."

"What stomach ache?"

Maggie pounded her in the stomach. "THAT STOMACH ACHE!"

Cindy groaned and fell onto the ground.

* * *

"Eddy, do you really wanna do that to Jo?" Double D was nervous about Eddy's prank idea. "You're just signing your death wish!"

"Relax Sockhead, besides, it's the best prank to do." Eddy smirked.

Maggie looked back to Eddy. "What're YOU doin', Pinky?" she asked, playing with the fact that Eddy had a pinkish pigment.

"Okay, I'm about to pull a prank on Jo with what she despises the most is make-up and I'm gonna put make-up on her." Eddy explained.

"Bad idea, Eddy!" Double D cried.

"And just how do you expect to do that without getting brutally murdered?" Maggie shifted her eyes to him.

"Trust me, I got it all figured out," Eddy put an arm around her. "So... Do ya want in?"

"It'll cost ya." Maggie said.

"Cost me what?" Eddy reached into his pocket in annoyance and couldn't feel his wallet. "WHAT THE!?"

Maggie grinned as she showed his wallet in her hands. "Ya pay the price if ya want the best, _Skipper_."

Eddy stammered now that she knew his middle name.

"Eddy, please reconsider, Jo is our friend!" Double D tried to talk him out of this stupid plan.

"Ah, shuddap, nancy boy," Maggie said as she tossed Eddy his wallet back, setting a look to Double D. "Why don't ya dry off your wet blanket?"

Double D narrowed his eyes to her. "Well!"

"Listen Double D, are ya sure you don't wanna do this?" Eddy gave him one last chance.

"I refuse to take part in your shenanigans for much longer, Eddy." Double D shut his eyes, folding his arms.

"Suit yourself..." Eddy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mags."

Maggie nodded, going with him.

"I love Eddy very much, but I don't think I can see him anymore after this..." Mike sighed to herself, having overheard Eddy and Maggie's plans.

"Come on, Mike, it's just a harmless prank I learned from my brother." Eddy said to his crush.

"Eddy, do you remember when Scott, Chicken, and Lighting tried to do that to Jo and they were in the hospital for about two months!" Mike reminded him.

"That won't happen..." Eddy shrugged it off.

Mike rolled her eyes. "Alright, but I'm not donating any vital organs..."

Eddy and Maggie then went off.

"That friend of yours, Ed." Mike glanced to the tallest Ed boy.

"No thanks, Mike, I just ate with Shaggy and Scooby." Ed chuckled.

* * *

Fred walked back over to the group. "We're about ready to get back on the road, we all set?" he asked.

"We forgot about Jo!" Brianna realized.

Jo was just coming back, now having a full belly. "I'm right here... Don't worry."

"Is that everybody then?" Velma asked.

"Like, sure looks like it, Velma!" Shaggy answered, seeing everybody.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Let's get going then, ladies first, that means Brianna." Trent said.

Brianna blushed to him for saying that as she climbed aboard so they could all meet who they were supposed to.

"Alley oop!" Ed gave Dee Dee a lift.

Dee Dee giggled.

"Princess..." Jo said to Justine, giving her a wink.

Justine blushed a little as she went to join Jo. Fred already got to the driver's seat, anxious to continue their adventure. Cindy took a drink of her water, stretched a little, then joined them. It was now time to go.

* * *

"I hear you're going to Moonscar Island." Someone said.

Justine recognized that voice and looked to see Lena with groceries. "Hey, Lena!"

"You know her?" Daphne was surprised.

"We just met," Lena said with a small smile. "I heard you were looking for a real haunted house?"

"Yeah, it's really what I want." Daphne said with a smile to the new friend.

"I work in it," Lena continued to speak. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef at a house on Moonscar Island, a house that is really haunted."

"Jinkies." Velma blinked.

"My name is Lena Dupree." the Cajun woman informed the ones who didn't know her.

Everybody then gave the woman their names.

"Could you take us there, Lena?" Justine asked her new friend.

"It's in the bayou not far from here," Lena explained. "A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island. And his spirit still haunts the place."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

Double D jumped into June's arms. "Eep!"

"Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably an old man in a pirate suit trying to scare the local kids." Fred replied.

"The ghost is real," Lena defended. "Of course, if you too scared to go..."

"Scared, me?" Fred shook a little. "No, I-I-I-I don't think so..."

"Let's check it out!" June insisted as she held Double D. "Could you lead the way, Lena?"

""If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by," Lena explained as she held up her groceries. "I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping."

"What do we have to lose?" Daphne smiled. "It's the best lead we've had all day."

 _'There's something weird about that Lena chick.'_ Mike thought to herself.

"Hey Mike, are you okay?" Eddy nudged her slightly.

Lena came to let them all out and lead them to where they wanted to go. "I didn't know you had a dog." she said about the cowardly Great Dane.

"Rog?" Scooby looked around. "Rhere?"

"I hope you're not allergic." Double D said, feeling a little nervous as he remembered Ed's allergies were a menace when it came to rabbits.

"No, it's just that my employer, Ms. Lenoire keeps cats..." Lena explained gently.

"Like, don't worry, Scooby's great with cats, right?" Shaggy asked with a smile.

"Ruh? Roh, reah!" Scooby agreed then.

Lena shrugged as she took them to a ferry.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo wrapped her arms around Justine's waist. "Hey Princess, how about we do something later?" she then whispered, sultry.

Justine laughed, blushing at that offer.

"Double D, there's nothing to be scared of," June cooed to her boyfriend. "Besides, you got me here to protect you."

Maggie laughed. "What a scaredy cat!"

Lena watched as they all came on. Cindy was green in the face and a little sweaty right now as she followed the others to the ferry.

"Well hello, Miss Lena," an older, graying haired man greeted. "Who are these fine people?"

"Who's the old geezer?" Jo whispered.

"Jacques, they want to see a real haunted house." Lena explained to the man.

"Well, they came to the right place," Jacques smiled. "Some people who go to Moonscar Island don't come back."

Shaggy and Scooby flinched at that.

"Maybe we should turn back..." Cindy spoke, a little softly, but shaky in her voice.

"Too late, we're going." Mike said to her.

"Well, what's your name, little lady?" Jacques asked Justine.

"J-Justine Reid..." the shy beauty gave her name.

Jo kept an eye on that Jacques fellow, trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt or steal Justine. Velma, Daphne, and Fred looked out to enjoy the sights of the ferry to their new destination. Brianna joined them, smiling as they were all together just like old times, even if she wasn't there in the very beginning.

* * *

"Um... So Jacques, how long have you been a ferryman?" Double D decided to ask.

"Long time," Jacques chuckled. "Though if you love what you doing, it isn't really work, I suppose."

Fred looked around. "Gosh, I'd sure hate to get lost around here."

"Well, way back in the 1700's, pirates used this bayou to hide from the law," Jacques told an old legend to the group. "They know only a fool would come a'looking up in here."

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?" Velma asked.

"He was the most famous one of them."

Shaggy and Scooby looked with the Eds and saw a large catfish.

"Ruys, ratfish!" Scooby got their attention.

Mike looked to Shaggy, the Eds, and Scooby. "What are you guys looking at?"

Shaggy took a look and was a little alarmed himself. "Zoinks!"

"My, that's quite a large specimen of Siluriformes if I ever did see one myself." Double D smiled at the sight.

"Large what?" June walked over, then saw what it was. "Oh, it's a catfish!"

"That's probably Big Mona," Jacques told the group. "There ain't nobody who had ever been able to catch her."

"I bet I can catch this 'Big Mona'," Jo challenged. "Watch!" she then jumped into the water.

"Oh, Jo, don't!" Justine frowned. "Big Mona belongs here!"

When Jo got into the water, the catfish dodged her and sprayed water in her face before disappearing into the water. "Why you little..."

"Oh, dear..." Justine was worried.

"Jo, get back in here before you get yourself killed!" Maggie yelled, looking a little grumpy, she was holding Cindy's hair back as the poor girl was throwing up into the water.

Shaggy looked to see something and he panicked instantly. "Zoinks! Alligator!"

"JO, ALLIGATOR!" Double D cried out.

* * *

The alligators growled and went to go after Jo. Jacques tried to turn the ship around, but was having difficulty. Ed looked firm, he walked backward a little and jumped into the water after Jo.

"ED!" Dee Dee yelped.

Ed spat out some water like a fountain, then quickly swam to Jo, grabbing her in his sweaty arm, he tried to swim away with the jockette as quickly as he could, but the alligators seemed quicker than he thought. Dee Dee fainted, seeing Ed in danger like that. However, there was a man with a hook for a hand who seemed to scare away the gators like he was their predator. Ed saw the boat and climbed aboard with Jo as they were now both safe.

"Thanks, big guy, but you know, I could've whooped their butts." Jo said to him.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Ed laughed.

"Dee Dee, wake up!" June fanned a cloth over her friend's face.

"Huh?" Dee Dee's blue eyes slowly opened. "What happened?"

"Jo fell in the water and Ed went to save her, but alligators almost ate 'em." Eddy replied.

"GATORS!?" Dee Dee's eyes went wide and she passed out again. "Oooohhh..."

"Nice going, braniac." June scoffed to Eddy.

Eddy stuck out his green tongue at the Te Xuan Ze.

"Jo and gators..." Justine looked weak. "Oh boy, I think I'm gonna faint as well..." she then suddenly fainted with Dee Dee.

* * *

"Should've let the gators eat ya," the fisherman growled at Jo and Ed. "I can't stand tourists. Now your splashing chased Big Mona away!"

"Quit your grumbling, Snakebite!" Jacques retorted from his end. "You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna did!"

"Says you!"

"Well, at least it wasn't a toxic dump lake..." Jo growled, shaking her memories from Revenge of the Island.

Snakebite looked at the Eds and Jo. "Keep those boys away from the catfish, otherwise they'll have to deal with Mojo, my warthog." he then threatened.

"Not too friendly, is he?" Fred murmured.

"Cindy, look, it's your mom!" Maggie taunted, looking to the warthog.

Cindy finally stopped throwing up for a moment, she held her stomach and looked to see the creature. "Uhh... What is that thing?"

"This here's my hunting pig." Snakebite explained.

"Hunting _pig_?" Shaggy never heard of such a thing.

"My granddad had a bloodhound, are you sure you're not confusing your animals, sir?" Trent asked.

"What do you know, boy!" Snakebite scoffed.

"I wonder what warthog tastes like." Mike whispered.

The warthog then backed up slightly because he was scared of both Mike and Jo.

"A lot smarter than a dog," Snakebite continued. "Now, get you trespassing tourists off my boat. I got fishing to do!"

"Alright, we're going, we're going..." Jo muttered, she then went with Ed onto the right boat, leaving the old man alone.

"That's old Snakebite Scruggs," Jacques told the gang. "He think the bayou is his own private preserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no."

"So, like, we noticed." Shaggy chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, Dee Dee fainted." June noticed.

"And so did Justine." Brianna added.

"I'M COMING, DEE DEE!" Ed went to his girlfriend.

* * *

Jo sighed as she looked down to see Justine. "I shoulda known she would..." she bent down over Justine, luckily she didn't need to preform CPR, but she decided to keep Justine company until she'd wake up.

Maggie saw Dee Dee barely moving with her tongue stuck out. "I think she's dead."

Justine groaned and opened her eyes. "Jo, is that you?"

"You okay?" Jo asked, soothingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I should be asking you the same thing."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I've been through worse, remember?" Jo assured her. "Walking sharks, mutant maggots, radioactive rats..."

Justine had a small chuckle to her.

* * *

"Moonscar Island, dead ahead." Jacques told them as they were nearly there now.

"I'm so sorry, I was just worried about you." Justine hugged Jo.

Brianna smiled as she looked around their new atmosphere. "This place is amazing."

Fred took pictures with his camera, he wanted to remember this forever.

"Thank goodness, we're almost there." Double D smiled.

Lena was just getting there as they did.

"Man, I can't wait to see a real live ghost." June was excited.


	5. Chapter 5

They all got into the vehicle and were on their way. Trent looked all around and smiled at the sights, it was so nice. Cindy felt shaky from the bumpy ride and she tried not to get sick this time. Especially when Ed took out a snack for her that he had been keeping his pocket for quite a while.

"Wow!" Daphne beamed once they stopped in front of a house. "There's our haunted house!"

There was a gardener gardening as they went to park and made their stop. Fred made sure to get this all on camera.

"Who's that gardener?" Justine wondered.

Scooby couldn't bear it any longer. He went after the cats as they were nearly crawling out of the house. Even Mike and Jo could keep their reactions under control, they sighed as Scooby went after the felines. Cindy was nervous though.

"Are you okay?" Double D asked her.

"I...I have bad experience with cats..." Cindy said as she shook.

"Scooby, come back!" Fred called for the Great Dane.

The cats lounged until they heard him coming and hid under the porch and anywhere else to avoid him.

Scooby kept going, though it made the gardeners angry as he trespassed through their path. Scooby growled as he continued to chase the cats like a normal, typical dog.

"Great with cats, huh?" Lena glanced to Shaggy, who chuckled nervously in response.

"Scooby, come back here!" Shaggy also called.

Trent looked around, feeling something missing. "Weren't Jo and Mike here a while ago?"

* * *

When Scooby was chasing the cats and the dog almost ran into a blond-haired woman, but luckily Jo and Mike grabbed him. Jo looked to the woman who glanced right back at her.

"Miss Lenoir!" Lena rushed over to the woman in charge of her.

The woman ignored Jo for a moment and looked firmly to the cowardly Great Dane that could give Courage the Cowardly Dog a run for his money. "Who brought this... this... dog?!"

"Rog?" Scooby looked around again. "Rhere?"

"We're really sorry, ma'am," Mike said to the blonde woman. "I never saw Scooby act this way before."

The woman frowned.

"What's your damage, lady?" Jo scoffed to her.

"Miss Lenoir doesn't like dogs too much," the gardener informed her. "We rarely see them here. You better keep a good eye on the dog if you don't want him to chase any more of these cats and ruin our garden. But, hey. No one's hurt."

"That's understandable..." Mike said softly.

"We're terribly sorry," Daphne spoke to the woman. "I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house. So I thought-"

"You might show them mine," Simone finished for her. "I see..."

"I'm Daphne Blake from Coast-To-Coast." the red-haired young woman introduced and greeted.

"You know, the TV Show?" Trent added.

"We do not have television on my island," Simone explained, sharply and absent-mindedly grabbed her necklace that resembles a cat's face. "Lena, what are they doing here?" she then asked her employee.

"It's all my fault, Miss Lenoir." Lena apologized for showing them the house.

"Your house is simply beautiful, isn't it, Fred?" Daphne complimented before asking her boyfriend.

"Picture perfect," Fred smiled. "Just how old is it?"

"It has been in my family for many generations," Simone educated, which delighted Double D and Cindy, but annoyed Maggie and Eddy about hearing about a history lesson while on vacation from school. "It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island."

"That's amazing, Miss Lenoir." Justine was impressed.

"You're welcome to stay..." Simone replied. "If you do something about that dog."

"How 'bout some food, boy?" Maggie pet Scooby, actually loving dogs, she kept several of them back home.

Scooby licked his lips. "Mm-mmm!"

"If it'll keep him from chasing cats, he's welcome in my kitchen." Simone remarked.

"Groovy!" Shaggy cheered. "Come on, Scoob!"

Everyone went to Simone's house, except for Jo and Mike.

"There's something weird about that Simone lady." Mike said to Jo.

"Yeah..." Jo agreed. "We better keep an eye on her..." she then dropped her voice low to a whisper. "Also, I don't know if you knew about this, but I also have the strange feeling about the old man and that Lena girl."

"Tell me about it..." Mike snarled, then looked to Cindy. "Where do you think you've seen her before?"

Trent looked around. "This place smells like my granddad's house..."

Brianna nudged him slightly. "Thank you for letting us come in, Miss Lenoir."

Cindy followed Mike and Jo, coming between them. "I'm telling you, I know I've seen Lena somewhere before!"

"Give it a rest, Butt Monkey." Maggie growled.

"Are you sure, Four Eyes?" Jo asked her.

"I swear..." Cindy said, pushing her glasses back. "I have a photographic memory..."

"Look, you've had a long day, you're probably seeing things..." Mike patted her on the head.

"But, guys!" Cindy frowned, feeling she wasn't believed.

"What's the hold up?" Dee Dee looked to them. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Yeah, we're comin', sorry about that." Mike went over.

* * *

"Your house is simply amazing, Miss Lenoir." Justine said, grateful.

"Thank you very much..." Simone said as she walked them inside.

"I'm gonna fetch us something to drink." Lena told the group.

"Need any help, Lena?" Justine asked, hopeful.

Trent had just now remembered something very important. "Aw man."

"What's wrong, Trent?" Brianna looked worried to her boyfriend.

"I need to get this to Justine," Trent took a surprise out. "It's from her brother."

"Hurry." Brianna urged her boyfriend.

Trent nodded and went off. Brianna smiled to him as she tugged on her orange bandanna slightly.

"Why won't anybody listen to me?" Cindy frowned, at least this was better in school, she was barely paid attention to in school.

* * *

"Justine, I got something for you." Trent went up to the girl.

Justine looked over as she stood with Lena. "What is it...?" she asked, a little surprised since Trent was Brianna's boyfriend and she had Jo.

"A letter from your brother, Justin." Trent smiled, handing it to her, knowing she would be happy to have heard and received that.

Justine smiled fondly and took it.

Trent smiled at her happiness. "Um, where did Shaggy and Scooby go?"

"In the kitchen." Lena answered with a small sigh.

 _ **'Hey sis,**_

 _ **I just want to say that I left Mom and she doesn't know yet but, don't worry, we will be together again but, right now, you have friends that helps you and I heard you got together with that jockette from season 4. Way to go, Sis, I'm proud of ya ,**_

 _ **I love you, my twin sister - Justin'**_

Justine smiled as she hugged the letter. "He's escaped."

Lena smiled for Justine. "Your brother must be cool, I'd like to meet him."

"He's a very nice and cool brother," Justine explained cheerfully like a song bird. "He took care of me when our dad died."

Lena frowned. "Your dad died?"

"Car accident when we were really young," Justine sadly nodded. "I miss him really crazy... I just wanna know what he'd think of me and Justin... Our new lives..."

Lena put a hand on Justine's shoulder, feeling like she had a friend in her. "I'm sure he's proud of you where he is now." she gently soothed.

"Thank you, Lena." Justine felt fortunate to have a friend like her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the living room...**_

"You have very interesting books, Miss Lenoir." Double D smiled, gratefully.

Shaggy and Scooby were then suddenly screaming.

"That sounds like the guys." Velma deduced.

"I wonder what's happening." Daphne sounded worried.

The group went to the kitchen they saw Shaggy, Scooby, Eddy and Ed drinking water.

"Have you guys been eating peppers?" Mike asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You guys don't wanna drink water," Cindy advised. "That makes it worse. You wanna drink milk." she handed a bottle of the white milk to them with a smile.

"I can't feel my tongue," Eddy frowned. "What about you, Ed?"

"Sorry Eddy, can't hear ya!" Ed said as he had smoke coming out from his ears.

Shaggy took Cindy's milk while Scooby drank lemonade from a pitcher, still trying to cool themselves down.

"Like, those were some hot peppers." Shaggy panted.

"Those were Moonscar Island peppers." Lena informed them.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said there were the hottest peppers in Louisiana." Simone added.

Jo sniffed one out. "Eh, I've eaten hotter than this." she then took another one and ate it.

"Still, if you feel hot, you should drink milk... Water doesn't make it any better..." Cindy said as she kept her milk. "I found that out from a science experiment I did with those Og, Dexter, and Otto kids."

"Now, shall we continue our tour of the house?" Simone asked the group.

"Sure." Brianna agreed.

"Maybe you guys should stay away from those peppers." Trent advised.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddy then looked at the boys and dog. "So... Now what?"

" _ **Geeet oooouutt...**_ " a voice came through the walls.

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy gulped.

"Ed, please tell me that was you." Eddy trembled slightly.

Simone and Lena showed everyone the library, but they heard the boys downstairs.

"Confound it, what have they done now?" Double D sighed.

Daphne opened the door as Ed, Eddy, Shaggy, and Scooby suddenly rushed in the room.

"See your granny's ghost or somethin'?" Maggie smirked, mocking their fear.

"Ruh-ruh," Scooby shook his head. "Riting!"

"Writing?" Velma asked. "What writing?"

"In the kitchen!" Eddy cried as he jumped into Mike's arms.

Mike blinked, but carried Eddy. "Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing..."

* * *

However, she was wrong when they got there and there was indeed writing on the kitchen wall.

"See?" Shaggy pointed. "This place _is_ haunted!"

Daphne got excited. "Fred, get a shot of that! Simone, could you stand next to me please?" she asked before taking out her hairbrush to look her best for the camera and got the others out of the way for the action to put on her TV Show.

Brianna took a picture of it. "I'm so sending this to Duncan and Abby!" she laughed. "They're gonna be so jealous."

"All right, Daph, and... ACTION!" Fred called.

"Here we are in Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen, where we have our first encounter with the supernatural spirits in Moonscar Mansion," Daphne started, using a friendly and at the same time alert tone of voice and turned to her interviewee as they were now being filmed. You can feel the chill in the air."

Cindy shivered then. "You can say that again... Makes me think of the chills in my old school's boiler room."

"Cut!" Daphne hissed. "Who opened the window?"

"It wasn't us, Daphne." Dee Dee said, shaking her hands.

Justine gasped.

"I just saw something behind Daphne!" Jo cried.

Fred saw the message that read _**BEWARE**_.

"Wow, is this great stuff or what?" Daphne was so excited, even if it was scaring nearly everyone else.

"Maggie, stop trying to scare us!" Cindy told her bully.

"It ain't me this time!" Maggie scoffed to her.

"The haunting might be starting," Simone pieced together. "After sundown, the ghosts get more restless."

Double D suddenly fainted.

"Double D?" June looked worried for her boyfriend.

"Oh no, they got Double D!" Ed panicked.

"He just passed out..." Cindy said, kneeling by the fallen boy.

Double D moaned quietly, wearily opening his eyes. "Where am I...?"

"It's okay, we're all here..." Cindy smiled to him softly.

"Keep rolling, Fred!" Daphne commanded. "Maybe we'll have another ghost manifestation!"

Velma went with Justine to see if the wall was solid or not.

"What are you doing, Velma?" Justine asked.

Velma knocked on the wall. "Just browsing... Something funny's going on around here."

Fred moved his camera around as Daphne was fixing her hair yet again. Jo leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Are you getting strange vibes from that writing on the wall?" Mike asked her in an understanding tone.

* * *

Maggie wandered a bit and saw a doll that looked like Cindy. "I always wanted one of these to take my frustrations out on..." she said to herself, then picked it up and started to toss it around like she would do with Cindy, making the girl actually go through such disasters.

"Hey Maggie, why are you playing with those dolls?" Maggie asked.

"Bored..." Maggie said as she kept throwing around the doll.

Cindy screamed and ended up on top of the two of them.

"GET OFF!" Maggie pushed Cindy away.

Cindy grunted, looking a little beat up. "What happened?"

Ed then started to play with dolls that looked like Double D and Juniper. "Cool!"

"Look Lumpy, there's dolls that look like Dee Dee and Justine!" Eddy decided to join him and played with them.

"Weeeee!" Dee Dee cheered as she was now floating.

"What the heck?" June was curious and annoyed.

"Oh dear," Double D whimpered. "This is why I hate heights!"

Justine came by. "What's going on?"

Ed laughed, having a little too much fun with the dolls with Eddy.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Cindy looked miserable as she floated with the others.

"Umm, could someone help us!?" Justine was not enjoying this ride so far.

Double D was then about to throw up. Somehow, the levitation stopped. Cindy fell on the floor first and everyone fell on top of her.

"Whoa!" Mike rushed to the fallen girl. "You okay, kid?"

Cindy looked dizzy. "I'll be over to feed the cats, Mrs. Flatbottom..." she chuckled, a little dazed.

Jo grabbed Justine. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Justine shook her head, trying to come to her senses. "What was that all about?"

"I think it was those dumb dolls." Maggie said as she pulled Cindy by the hands, off from underneath everybody else.

"I think she has a point," Trent said as he saw the dolls. "They must be voodoo dolls."

"There's no strange dolls of me, Jo, Shaggy, Scooby, Ed, or Eddy." Mike pointed out.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Maggie glared to Cindy.

"Ugh, no more spinning please..." Cindy groaned a little, looking more sick than Double D.

"Sheesh and I thought Sockhead had problems." Eddy scoffed.

"Ohh... I think I'm gonna be okay." Double D rubbed his head.

"I heard screaming," Velma rushed over. "Is everything okay?"

"Like, you guys sounded like you were on some kind of crazy ride." Shaggy remarked.

* * *

Fred was looking at his camera's video files.

Brianna saw something interesting. "Hey Freddy, zoom in on the camera... I think I saw something."

Fred looked to her and rewound the clip for her. There was a rather ghostly aura shown in the camera about the window opening and how it was suddenly cold when they were filming earlier. He got to the part with Daphne shouting about the window while Cindy was shaking chills down her spine.

"There, stop," Brianna instructed. "And stop."

"A g-g-ghost!" Double D cried, jumping into Jo's arms.

Jo looked annoyed and dropped him flat on the floor.

* * *

"It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar," Simone recognized the image from the camera. "Here, let me show you," Simone went to the nearest bookshelf and take out a book for them that showed Moonscar's portrait. "This is the portrait of Morgan LeCrite, the moon-shaped scar is why he became better known as 'Morgan Moonscar'."

"Looks like someone from a horror book..." Cindy remarked.

"He was the most feared pirate ever." Simone told them.

"Did you say pirate?" Eddy sounded scared.

"I've dealt with pirates before, but this is ridiculous." Mike remembered back as a foriegn exchange student.

"You knew pirates, Mike?" Cindy asked.

"Can't be worse than when those Kankers were pirates." Eddy folded his arms.

"Yeah, I knew them back when I was on an island," Mike explained. "Three ugly pirates that wanted to get Lancelot the turtle and make him into turtle soup... I also invited them over for Thanksgiving, but they just ate everything without letting any of us eat and they were back where they belonged on The Barnacle."

Cindy shivered about the thought of 'turtle soup'.

"A real pirate ghost!" Daphne squealed in delight. "Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone!"

"So, you're not going to heed Moonscar's threat?" Simone asked.

"Are you kidding? We don't get scared that easily!"

"Like, we do." Shaggy gulped, standing with Scooby.

"Besides, it's probably a hologram or some guy in a pirate suit." Fred shrugged.

"I hope so." Double D hoped.

"Me too." Eddy agreed.

Jo scoffed to them. "Don't tell me you two are scared!"

There was suddenly growling heard.

"GHOST PIRATE!" Cindy yelped.

Maggie glanced to the boys, seeing the growling came from their stomachs. "Looks like it's someone's supper time."

"I'll make you boys some lunch so you can eat outside." Lena offered with a smile.

"Thanks Lena." Eddy sounded grateful.

"And me and Jo are comin' with you guys." Mike said to Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds.

"We will?" Jo looked to her.

"Yeah... So they don't eat all the food!" Mike said to her.

"Oh, good point." Jo chuckled.

"I think a picnic would be suitable." Lena smiled.

"Hey babe, do you wanna come with us?" Jo asked Justine.

"Sure." Justine blushed.

"You're going too, Justine?" Lena noticed. "Well, I packed extra food for y'all in case one extra person was coming."

"Sounds great, I love picnics!" Dee Dee danced. "I love having some with Koosy!"

"Whom?" Cindy looked to her.

"My Koosalagoopagoop!" Dee Dee stated like it was obvious. "He's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"I miss Jib." Ed agreed with Dee Dee.

"Who's Jib?" June asked.

"'Friend' of Ed's." Double D whispered.

"Real jerk too." Eddy growled under his breath, remembering the encounter with 'Jib'.

"Jib sent me a postcard from Hawaii." Ed said, showing them the 'postcard'.

Jo narrowed her eyes. "I don't see anything..."

"It's just Ed's imagination, go along with it," Double D whispered to her, then gave an out loud smile. "Umm, that's very nice, Ed!"


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, I got your food ready." Lena told the ones going outside.

"Thank you, Lena." Justine smiled to her.

Eddy hid the basket from the hungriest one of them all. "You can't eat out of the picnic basket, 'til we get there like how you raided mine and Sockhead's refrigerators."

Then Maggie shoved Cindy down and called her a wimp.

"Oww, what was that for?" Cindy whined.

"I felt like it," Maggie gave her a glare. "Stupid butt monkey..."

Cindy frowned, rubbing herself.

"All right, guys, let's go." Mike called.

"See ya guys," Brianna waved. "Be careful."

"We will." Justine reassured.

"Hey Monobrow, don't eat all the food!" Eddy scolded Ed. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"Come on, guys, this is no time to argue." Mike said to them.

"Guys, please just relax..." Lena said softly. "You've all had a long day and you should kick back and relax."

The others murmured as they sat down to eat.

"And I won't tolerate anymore fighting..." Lena set a look to Maggie.

Maggie was about to sock Cindy, but she instead sat down and ate a little violently.

"Well, we're gonna be outside if you need us," Mike reminded them. "Come on, guys."

Ed was about to eat the picnic food.

"Don't even think about it, big guy." Jo stopped him.

Ed frowned and folded his arms.

"Sorry Ed, but we need enough for everybody else." Dee Dee told her boyfriend.

Ed smiled, he would do anything if she said it. Lena smiled now that things were in zen, she was sitting with Justine.

"Where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Mike asked.

"Getting those peppers." Eddy deadpanned.

"It's nice of Lena doing this for us." Shaggy smiled at the charity.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

There was then a snort noise heard.

Scooby turned around and screamed.

"What's wrong, Scoob?" Shaggy asked, then gasped as he saw what his best friend saw. "Mojo!"

Jo heard Shaggy and Scooby screaming, then groaned. "Oh boy, what did they do now?"

Shaggy and Scooby ran in fear, knocking over Ed and Eddy.

"What the heck is the matter with you!?" Eddy glared at them.

Shaggy pointed to the warthog in fear.

Jo snorted. "You guys are scared of him?"

Cindy was looking through June's magical guidebook.

"I can't believe you brought homework with you." Maggie snorted.

"It's not homework... I swear, I've seen that Lena girl somewhere before..." Cindy said as she looked through the book, having June's permission to look at it.

"I can't believe you two are scared of that warthog." Jo rolled her eyes.

Shaggy and Scooby ran off to the swampy woods to avoid Mojo the pig until they fell into a hole and Mojo snorted at them.

"What're you reading, kid?" Jo asked Cindy.

"There's gotta be an answer around here somewhere..." Cindy said softly as she turned pages.

Jo looked back to see Shaggy and Scooby fell down a hole. "Ugh... I'll be right back..." she ran off to get the two out of their dirty trap.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Jo asked once she caught up to them.

Then the three looked to see green energy formed around the skeleton form, it into a pirate zombie. The zombie then groaned dully to them.

"Very funny, Duncan, but I'm not fallin' for that one." Jo scoffed in disbelief, then grabbed the zombie's face, accidentally taking the head off and her eyes widened in horror. "It _is_ a zombie!"

Jo, Shaggy, and Scooby ran out of the hole, screaming in a panicked frenzy. They tried to get back to the house, but they ran into the gardener named Beau.

* * *

"Like, are we ever glad to see you!" Shaggy yelped.

"What are you doing out here?" Beau scoffed. "Ruining more of my flower beds?"

"Hey shut it, man," Jo scolded before explaining. "We saw something that we didn't want to see!"

"Yeah, there's like, a dead guy following us!" Shaggy added.

"Reah!" Scooby pointed. "Read ruy!"

Beau took a look out for them, but didn't see any zombies. "Where? I don't see anything..."

"Like, over there." Shaggy pointed to a hole.

They were about to go over there, but there was rustling in the bushes. This made them all worry that it might be one of the zombies or worse, but it was the Mystery Inc gang.

"What's going on, guys?" Velma asked.

"Z-Z-Zombies!" Shaggy cried.

"Oh dear." Simone actually sounded concerned.

"There's no such thing as zombies." Cindy said to them.

"Explain those zombies with Michael Jackson then." Maggie snarled at her.

Cindy glanced back at her. "That was a music video from the 1980's!"

"Like, ask Scoob and Jo!" Shaggy defended. "They saw it too!"

Scooby then went to lead them to the path of where they saw the zombie of Morgan Moonscar.

"Like, down there in that hole." Shaggy led.

"Zombies, they're gonna eat our brains!" Ed blurted out.

Eddy and Double D gave him odd looks.

Mike looked down the hole. "There's nothing there... Are you sure you saw zombies?"

"Like, we know a zombie when we see one!" Shaggy assured the tomboy.

"Reah, rombie." Scooby agreed.

"It was so sick and wrong." Jo shuddered.

Double D and Eddy then looked to each other.

"Trust me, I know zombies too and I don't see any." June huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I met a chupacabra with Dexter once." Dee Dee randomly stated with a smile.

Brianna looked to Beau. "And what were you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Beau looked back at her.

"You look suspicious... What were you doing before we came?"

"I was doing our job," Beau gave a look back. "I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink and we came back to find these guys."

"What were you planting?" Mike scoffed. "Must've been elephants if the holes are so huge and trust me, I know elephants!" she still had memories of how Lu wanted to ride an elephant and they made an elephant wash like a car wash.

Cindy looked at the holes, then back over at the gardener, not liking his attitude so far.

"Uh-huh..." Brianna glanced at him.

"There's something weird about that guy." Daphne whispered to Velma.

The gardener then decided to get back to the shed.

"I'll say." Daphne agreed.

"Guys, this isn't our deal obviously, why don't we just head back home?" Cindy suggested.

"Head back home?" Daphne looked at her. "No way, this place gets more interesting by the minute!"

"And it's getting close to sunset and the ferry doesn't run at night." Simone added with a nod.

"We do!" Shaggy yelped.

"I say we stay." Mike instructed.

"Well then, I'll show you guys to your rooms." Lena volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Yes, we have plenty of rooms." Simone assured them before they followed Lena.

"After you guys get settled, I'll start dinner." Lena smiled.

"Could I help?" Justine asked.

Lena glanced back at her with a small smile. "Sure... Umm... Just keep your friends out of the food until we're ready?"

Justine giggled and agreed. Lena took them to the house as it was getting dark and all the nocturnal creatures were waking up after their daytime slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena showed them a three person bedroom. "Three people can have this room."

Eddy came in with Ed and Double D. "Me and the boys will have this room." he then said.

Eddy hopped on the bed, kicking back with sunglasses on. "This bed's awesome."

"INCOMING!" Ed ran in the room and jumped on the bed, making Eddy bounce up and hit the floor slightly.

"Ugh... So's the floor..." Eddy muffled.

Double D went to his bed and got himself settled.

* * *

June, Dee Dee, and Mike were brought to a room and they got settled in. Brianna shared a room with Daphne and Velma.

"Jo, Justine, would you like separate rooms?" Lena asked them.

"Uhh... No thank you... I'd prefer to be with Jo... I-If that's okay..." Justine didn't come out and say it.

"Okay, so nice to see you guys are good enough friends to do that." Lena smiled, not knowing the real reason why they wanted to sleep together.

"Um... Yeah..." Jo smiled sheepishly.

"Maggie, Cindy, this is your room." Lena showed them to a room.

"Do I have to share a room with her?" Cindy frowned. "She's just gonna sleep on my side and snore loud on purpose..."

Maggie went on the bed, relaxing on it already.

"Can I please have a different room?" Cindy pouted.

"I'm sure she'll come around..." Lena patted Cindy on the head gently before going off.

Cindy sighed, she took June's book again and looked into it. "I swear... I've seen her somewhere before..." she said quietly to herself to not wake up Maggie.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room together." Lena told Shaggy, Fred, Trent, and Scooby.

"That should be fine." Fred smiled.

"Thanks Lena." Trent added.

"No problem, I'll get you when dinner's ready." Lena said before she left again with Justine.

* * *

June was getting settled in with Dee Dee and Mike, until there was light barking heard. June could recognize it, she looked out the window and opened it to see a familiar pug dog. "Monroe, what're you doing here?" she whispered loudly to the pug. "You're supposed to be back home with Ah-Mah and Ray-Ray!"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Dee Dee was also curious.

"I came to warn ya," Monroe said as he climbed through the window and ended up on one of their beds. "This is very important!"

June sighed, rolling her eyes. "Radioactive sewer rats clogging the city toilets again?"

"No, it's your grandmother, June," Monroe replied urgently. "She says there's been cases of zombies and werecats in this area, it's very dangerous!"

"Werecats?" Mike looked at the pug. "Are you sure?"

"Jasmine Lee is a woman who wouldn't lie." Monroe assured them.

"That's why Simone's scent is so weird." Mike concluded, having been able to tell unlike her friends.

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"Me and Jo had been having strange feelings toward Simone, Lena, and Jacques." Mike sounded firm.

June reached into her backpack. "Where's that book Ah-Mah gave me?" she mumbled, unable to find the book.

"You gave it to Cindy to borrow, remember?" Dee Dee reminded her.

"Oh yeah... CINDY GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" June yelled for the younger girl.

* * *

Cindy rushed in, carrying June's book. "Uhhh... What's wrong?" she then gasped and saw Monroe. "Oh, hello there, puppy!"

"Puppy!? I'm no puppy!" Monroe barked at her.

Cindy's eyes widened. "He can talk!"

Monroe looked to Cindy now. "Just a moment... How can this lass understand me if she can't see through the magic barrier!?"

Cindy shrugged.

"What's going on?" Dee Dee got concerned.

"Gimme that..." June took the book and gave it to the dog.

Monroe flipped through the book to show them something. "Jasmine told me it would be dangerous for June to go to Louisiana... I knew I should've come along too..."

"So, that dog is talking?" Cindy asked the older girls.

"Yeah, June's the Te Xuan Ze, so only she and anyone else who can see through the magic barrier can understand him," Mike explained. "So she, us, her grandma, and apparently you can understand him."

Cindy knelt down beside the enchanted pug. "That Lena Dupree looked really familiar..."

Monroe looked up, his eyes widened. "Did you say Lena Dupree?"

"You know her, Mr. Monroe?"

"Aye..." Monroe nodded. "Don't tell me she's with Simone Lenoir..."

"She's cooking dinner with Justine actually." June told him.

Monroe groaned. "Lena Dupree is not as nice as she seems to be."

"What're you talking about?" June glanced at him. "She's the nicest woman we've ever met... Unlike that Simone."

"I'm sure she seems nice and all, but I tell ya, that lass is dangerous, especially when she's with Simone Lenoir!" Monroe warned, urgently.

"Eddy found some voodoo dolls that looked like us, but they didn't have dolls that looked like me, Jo, Eddy, Ed, Shaggy, or Scooby." Mike then said.

"You shouldn't get involved with voodoo..." Monroe warned the girls. "There's characters like Zavier Facilier and his daughter, Miriam! They learned voodoo and it got bad... _REAL_ bad... They even have shadow powers!"

"What's wrong with shadow powers?" Mike replied. "My mom had shadow powers."

"Yes, but she was born with just wolf powers and Dr. Facilier cursed her to have shadow powers, it took her forever to control them, especially when she wanted to go to school with yer father!" Monroe explained.

"What!?" Mike's eyes turned red. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Sorry Michelene, I just wasn't sure if ye'd be ready to learn or not..." Monroe said, not that much scared by Mike's anger due to his 600 years of experience.

"I knew I saw Lena somewhere before..." Cindy frowned. "Do we tell the others?"

"Shaggy and Scooby will just run for the hills." Dee Dee rolled her blue eyes.

"What about the Eds?" June suggested.

"Same thing."

"We could just tell Brianna, Trent, and Jo." Mike compromised, they had to tell someone.

"Not Justine though," Dee Dee advised. "She might get scared and wanna leave."

Cindy then looked to Monroe. "You're 600 years old?"

"Ye think I'm an old dog, ye should meet my father..." Monroe mumbled.

Cindy smiled and pet him anyway, much to his annoyance.

"I'll tell Jo, Dee Dee, tell Brianna, and June, I want you to tell Trent." Mike ordered.

"Right... Cindy, don't tell anybody." June said to the younger girl.

"Okay... I'm sorry I took the book... But, it was just driving me crazy..." Cindy said softly.

"I know you meant well, wee lass, but ya could've gotten in trouble." Monroe said to the girl.

"I understand... See you all at dinner..." Cindy said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo was sitting on the windowsill, looking at the sun, which it was going down.

Mike knocked on the door. "Jo?"

"Pigtails, is that you?" Jo asked, not getting the door yet.

"Yeah, it's me." Mike confirmed, putting up with the nickname.

Jo hopped from the windowsill and opened the door to see her and shut the door after her.

"We need to talk." Mike told her, urgently.

Jo came closer to Mike and sat on the bed with her. "Sure Mike, what's up?"

"Okay, this place is filled with zombies and werecats," Mike got straight to the point. "I believe that Simone, Lena, and Jacques are the werecats."

"Werecats?" Jo asked, she never heard of such a thing. "What are werecats?"

"They're kinda like werewolves, only in cat creature form." Mike explained.

"Yikes..." Jo was a little startled.

"Don't tell anyone else now," Mike advised. "I don't want 'em scared..."

Jo nodded. "Alright, Mike, I won't tell anyone..."

"Especially Justine... I know she's become real best friends with that Lena girl, but we don't want her hurt."

Jo scoffed slightly. "Poor girl's been through enough in her life..."

"The only other people we're gonna tell are Brianna and Trent."

Jo growled like a wolf, protective and concerned for Justine. "They better not do anything bad to her."

"Glad I could count on you..." Mike smiled to Jo.

* * *

"Trent, what do you think about me and Daphne?" Fred asked the cool guy as he strummed his guitar strings to pass time until dinner.

Trent looked over. "Dude, you're so into her... I heard it's been like that ever since the day you met." he chuckled.

June opened the door to see the guys. "Hey Trent, could I speak to you?"

"Sure June, what's up?" Trent asked with a friendly smile.

June hesitated since Fred was in there. "Alone..."

"Uh, okay, I'll be right back, Fred." Trent said as he set his guitar on his bed.

"Sure thing." Fred smiled.

* * *

Trent went over to June so they were more alone and it was private. "Okay, listen June, I know Gwen and I are broken up, but I'm kinda trying to see how things work out with Brianna... Don't get me wrong or anything, you seem like a nice girl-"

"No, not about that, it's about this place." June stopped him right there.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked. "You're not... Homesick, are you?"

"No... It's just... Shaggy, Jo, and Scooby were right, there are zombies," June explained. "Not only that, but werecats."

Trent's eyes widened, then remembered something. "Can't you stop them? I mean... You're... You know..."

"No, I can't, at least not alone... We gotta get out of here... Plus, I hear the werecats are Simone and Lena." June concluded.

"Well, can't Mike and Jo stop them?" Trent suggested. "Since they are... Well, you know..."

"Werecats are actually a lot stronger than werewolves," June explained. "Also, don't tell Justine about Lena... I don't think she's had a real best friend before..."

Trent sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, but he nodded.

"Thanks Trent." June smiled to him.

* * *

Dee Dee was telling Brianna everything as the brown-haired girl was brushing her hair, having a rare sight of her orange bandanna not being on her head.

"Zombies and werecats..." Brianna sighed. "Now I've seen everything... What's next, an evil witch's ghost has her descendant bring her back from the dead?"

"I know, it's kinda scary..." Dee Dee nodded in understanding.

"I wish Katrina or her mother were here," Brianna sulked a little. "Then this would be easy since they both of them are also werecats."

"Yeah..." Dee Dee looked out the window in caution. "Brianna, you don't think we'll get in trouble, do ya?"

"We shouldn't as long as we act like we don't know anything," Brianna said once her hair was done and she tied it back with her bandanna. "I just wonder how that Chuck and Mikhali Swanson were able to keep Mike's true life a secret from her, especially when she went on that island with Lu and Og."

"Life is hard sometimes..." Dee Dee agreed.

"Tell me about it..." Brianna said as she softly and sadly looked to her bandanna, it had not originally been hers and she wore it in honor and memory of a certain somebody in her family.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get this dog off of me!" Simone snarled.

Scooby did as she said. "Rorry..."

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." Fred looked to the cowardly duo of his gang of friends.

"Like, we did!" Shaggy cried.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

"Where?" Trent looked around.

Shaggy went to show them a room. "Here."

Everybody looked into their room, but of course, saw no ghost.

"Like, in the mirror," Shaggy explained what type of ghost it was. "It was some Civil War guy."

"Well, there's nothing in the mirror now, guys." Fred said to them.

"Nothing behind the mirror either." Brianna observed.

Velma looked with her, but found something else. "Wait a minute..." she went to move the mirror as she felt something off and blew on the dust.'

Scooby sniffled from the dust and then sneezed. "Rexcuse me..."

"That's okay, Scooby." Velma smiled to him and she started to dust for any clues or evidence. "Hmm..."

"Something the matter, Velma?" Trent asked in concern.

Velma took out a cloth to clean and she found writing on a displayed plaque. "'Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew'."

"There were confederate barracks on this island." Simone explained to the gang.

Lena came in. "Dinner's ready~"

Everyone went to the dining hall, except for Mike and Jo.

"Hey guys, aren't you-" Daphne started to ask, but then noticed the two were gone. "That's weird... I thought they were here."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, outside...**_

"We gotta do something about this." Mike sounded fierce.

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"Let me help." a voice volunteered.

The two tomboys turned around to find a ghost of a young girl about 10-years-old with long blond hair and wearing a purple dress and black shoes.

"My name is April Johnston and I died here."

Mike and Jo looked at the girl, a bit wide-eyed.

"What do you mean you died here?" Jo didn't realize April was a ghost.

"I did..." April came closer and showed she was transparent.

"If you're dead, how can we see you?" Jo asked.

"Do either of you believe in ghosts?" April asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Well, I do..." Mike had a small smile. "Because I remember this one time Queeks summoned the islanders' ancestors before..." she shook a shudder, then looked to April. "When did you die and how?" she then asked the ghost girl.

"My family and I decided to vacation here," April explained. "It was at the Harvest Moon, three werecats drained us for immortality and I was the last one they drained..." she then shed some tears. "It was awful."

"Where are your parents?" Jo asked.

"They're away for now," April explained. "I told them I would go for help this time... Do you all think you can help us?"

"We're kinda trying to avoid the werecats and zombies ourselves, but we'll help you if we can... Sorry to hear about you and your parents though." Mike vowed to help the ghost girl.

"The zombies that you speak of are the good guys." April then informed them.

"Good zombies?" Mike and Jo sounded doubtful.

April nodded. "I assure you... The werecats just drained us for immortality... They have been doing it since the 1700's..."

"That was around when the Civil War was!" Mike pieced together, knowing a lot of her history.

"After Morgan Moonscar and his pirates killed Simone and Lena's friends and family, the two girls prayed to their cat god to get revenge on the pirates and that's how they are werecats." April concluded.

"Is that why Simone has so many cats?" Jo couldn't help but ask.

"She's a cat lover."

"How do we stop them?" Mike asked the ghost girl.

"I read in my history that werecats are sometimes defeated by werewolves, but I don't think there are werewolves on this island." April frowned.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, showing her baby fangs. "Wanna bet?"

April was a little surprised, but she found friends in these two, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "You're a werewolf?"

"Born and raised... Though I got my powers fully when I turned 12," Mike admitted. "My mother was raised by werewolves."

"And what about you?" April looked to Jo.

"I'm a werewolf too, but a little different." Jo explained.

"I turned her." Mike added.

"Can we count on you two to keep our home safe again?" April asked. "Please?"

Mike and Jo looked to each other, then back with smiles and nodded.

"Oh, thank you..." April smiled. "I'd hug you guys if I could, but..." she showed her ghostly self.

"We understand, kid, don't worry, we're gonna solve this mystery and get rid of those werecats." Jo assured her.

"Thank you so much, my friends," April was very pleased right now. "When you defeat them, we can finally rest in peace."

Mike and Jo softly smiled to her.

* * *

Back at the house, Lena and Justine served everybody dinner of Louisiana's finest delicacies such as gumbo, biscuits, crayfish, and potato casserole.

Simone smiled as everybody sat at the table to eat, but she frowned since Scooby was there. "Couldn't you all take him to the kitchen?"

"Why?" Brianna asked. "Scooby's part of the gang!"

"Tables are not a proper place for dogs to eat." Simone scolded.

"She's kinda right, guys..." Cindy spoke up as she looked eager to try out this new food she had never eaten before.

"She reminds me of Eustace." Brianna said to Trent.

Trent nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where are Jo and Mike?" Lena asked, noticing they were gone.

"Probably had to step outside for some fresh air..." Double D shrugged. "Nature is an interesting thing from a faraway land from home."

Ed smiled once he saw a gravy boat and poured it on all his food.

"We'll save some plates for them." Justine suggested.

Maggie glared at the cats, she was always more of a dog person than a cat person.

"So Justine, did you like the letter I gave you?" Trent changed the subject.

"Yes, thank you so much, Trent." Justine beamed to him.

"Letter?" Velma overheard their discussion.

"From her brother." Brianna explained.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Justine." Daphne added.

"Yeah..." Justine sighed a little. "His name's Justin and we're twins."

"What's he like?" Fred asked.

"He's my best friend..." Justine smiled, missing him so much right now.

"Makes me think of Shaggy and his sister." Velma smiled once they ate.

"He was on Total Drama Island with me," Trent explained more. "I don't suppose you've heard of that show?"

"I heard of that show," Daphne replied. "Wasn't Justin that hot guy who was eye candy to the girls?"

"Yeah..." Justine said softly.

"He's a pretty cool dude, didn't talk much though." Trent knew about Justin since he was actually on Total Drama.

Justine smiled to him a little. "Yeah, Justin's actually a little shy sometimes until he gets to know someone better... He hasn't really talked with someone longer than about a year except maybe me. When we were in fifth grade, the teacher sent him to the principal's office because everybody else was staring at him and couldn't get their work done."

"What about your folks?" Velma asked.

They were all suddenly interrupted by Scooby and the cats. They were causing too much trouble and Simone had enough.

"That's quite enough!" Simone grabbed the Great Dane's collar. "The dog will have to eat outside!"

"Routside?" Scooby didn't like the sound of that. "Ruh-uh!"

"Like, there's a dead guy out there." Shaggy reminded her.

"May I make a suggestion?" Lena spoke up and volunteered.

Outside, Shaggy and Scooby were eating in the van.

"It was nice of Lena to suggest this idea." Shaggy smiled.

Shaggy and Scooby ate just as Mike and Jo came back.

"There you guys are," Trent said with a smile. "Where were you?"

"Uh, just needed some fresh air." Mike covered up with a smile.

"Hope you guys are hungry, Justine and I made plenty of food for everyone." Lena invited, smiling to them.

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind that me and Mike eat with Shaggy and Scooby in the van." Jo offered.

"If you want, I'm sure they'd like the company." Lena smiled.

Mike and Jo got their plates together and once they were set, they went to the Mystery Machine to join Shaggy and Scooby in dinner.

Daphne was really interested in about the ghosts and zombies while Fred just believed they were men in masks as usual.

"If there's treasure, I get a 90% cut." Eddy grinned eagerly.

Double D rolled his eyes at the statement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were eating the biscuits until they heard a banging back of the door.

Shaggy gulped. "Like, what was that?"

Scooby simply shrugged.

Shaggy opened the door. "Jo, Mike, like, what are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to join you guys since you'll probably feel alone out here." Mike answered.

"Like, could ya warn us next time you're coming out here?" Shaggy asked.

Jo and Mike glanced to each other, then rolled their eyes and carefully hopped in the back of their van with their dinner Lena and Justine made for them. Shaggy and Scooby wanted to be away from the cats, so the van was parked near the swamp.

"You guys want some peppers?" Shaggy offered.

"You guys gotta stop eating those..." Mike glanced at them due to past times eating the fiery vegetable.

"Like, they're not that bad." Shaggy insisted.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

Shaggy and Scooby then ate the peppers, and then steam came out of their ears.

"You guys okay?" Jo asked.

Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the van suddenly and drank the swamp water while Mike and Jo rolled their eyes.

"Boys... Go fig..." Mike scoffed.

As the cowardly teen and the dog were drinking water, they saw green energy coming up the water. This made them both scream suddenly.

Mike and Jo kept eating until they heard them screaming.

"Should we check on them?" Jo asked.

"They probably saw a frog or something..." Mike shrugged as she wiped her mouth.

"ZOMBIES!" Shaggy yelled, sounding very frightened.

"Zombies?" Mike asked. "Are you sure?"

"Look, there's no such thing as-" Jo looked out the window and saw zombies indeed and screamed with Mike.

"PUNCH IT, SHAGGY!" Mike yelled.

Shaggy got in the driver's seat with Scooby and drove away from the zombie-filled swamp as quickly as they could. They couldn't drive away though since the tires were stuck in the mud.

"Zoinks, we're stuck!" Shaggy cried.

"Okay, it's official, I think I'm gonna believe Ed's crazy stories from now on." Mike stated.

"I don't even believe in his stories!" Jo retorted.

Shaggy saw two zombie girls coming. "Like, we don't want undead girlfriends!"

"Come on, guys!" Mike called as the zombies crawled further to the van.

Shaggy was able to start the van and made the zombies fall off and he drove as far away from the swamp as possible.

"Ripes!" Scooby clung to Jo.

Shaggy drove as quickly as he could away from the swamp. Jo grunted as she held Scooby against her will.

"Hurry up!" Mike held her head. "Last thing this girl needs is her brain eaten by zombie doofuses!"

The van's tires wouldn't go, so they all stepped out of the van and ran away, but ended up running into the gardener. They thought he was a zombie, so they kept on running until they were back at Lena and Simone's.

* * *

Daphne heard something in the bushes. "Hi-YAH!" she judo flipped the person and saw who it was. "Shaggy? Scooby!?"

Eddy felt something touch his shoulder. This made him scream and jump into Justine's arms.

"Mike, what happened to you?" Double D asked in concern. "You look like you saw something..."

"It's those zombies!" Mike and Jo told them.

The gardener showed up, looking rather angry. "Those crazy friends of yours are always running and screaming near the bayou about those zombies, but I never see any!"

"You never do..." Velma sent a look back. "You're never around when those zombies show up..."

"We better split up and find out what's going on here." Fred suggested as always.

"I'll go with Trent, Velma will go with Beau, Shaggy, Scooby, I want you to go with Ed, Double D, and Eddy, Fred, go with Daphne, Maggie, go with Cindy, June, and Dee Dee, then Mike, Justine, and Jo go together," Brianna listed. "Any questions?" she then asked.

"Why do I have to go with Maggie?" Cindy asked, struggling.

"Don't worry, June and Dee Dee are gonna be there with you, so she won't bully you that much." Brianna soothed.

Cindy still whined about being with Maggie.

"Are you guys sure you saw zombies?" Eddy asked.

"Don't tell me what I didn't see, shrimpy." Jo snarled to Eddy.

"Okay, okay, chill, will ya?" Eddy rolled his eyes. "Let's go, guys!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**With Brianna and Trent...**_

"Boy, this island is getting creepier by the minute." Brianna commented.

"Tell me about it." Trent agreed.

"I thought of something, sooner or later Justine will find out and it will break her little heart."

"I know... What are we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know..." Brianna sighed.

Trent put his arm around her and patted her on the back. "Nothing's ever easy..."

They then saw something odd as they kept walking.

"Trent, isn't that the ferry?" Brianna pointed.

"Where?" Trent asked before he saw it himself as it was coming by the docks. "That's weird, I thought Simone said the ferry didn't run at night..."

"That's very strange." Brianna commented.

"We better keep our distance for now." Trent advised.

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds...**_

"Oh boy, Eddy," Ed gushed as they walked. "We get to see real zombies!"

Shaggy and Scooby were of course afraid of that.

"Come now," Double D looked back to Ed and Eddy. "Since Mystery Inc is here, it's sure to be some prankster in a mask..."

"I can see it now," Eddy grinned greedily. "Ed's Zombie Busters... We bring some zombies from here and bring them back to the cul-de-sac with us and scare those kids out of their wits!"

"Why am I friends with those two again?" Double D groaned slightly.

"You love us, Double D." Ed said as he hugged him.

Double D grunted from the hug. "Moving on..."

* * *

 _ **With June, Dee Dee, Cindy, and Maggie...**_

"June, have you ever fought zombies?" Cindy asked as they walked.

"Not really..." June said as they explored the bog, she then sighed. "I wish it was Edipan."

"What's Edipan?" Maggie asked as she popped some bubblegum.

"It's this one week a year where magic takes a holiday, including me." June explained.

"Hey June, should we tell Maggie about what we found?" Dee Dee suggested.

"I dunno... If you think she can handle it..." June shrugged.

"Okay... Well, here goes..." Dee Dee stopped with her and stood in front of the younger girls. "Maggie, there's something you should know."

"What!?" Maggie snapped as she chewed her candy.

"This island is filled with zombies and werecats." June concluded.

"Uh-huh..." Maggie was doubtful.

"There really is, Maggie..." Cindy held her bully in caution.

Maggie glared at her. "How do you know?"

"Because Monroe-"

June covered Cindy's mouth about talking about Monroe. "Because we just know!" she made up an excuse.

"Sure, and I'm an alien from outer space." Maggie scoffed.

"Really... We're telling the truth!" Dee Dee cried.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Of course... Sure... I believe ya, really..."

Dee Dee didn't catch her sarcasm. "Really?"

"NO!" Maggie yelled, then glared at them. "Man, and I thought it'd be cool to hang out with a bunch of older kids! If you think you can scare me with dumb campfire stories, you're nuts!"

"But we _are_ telling the truth!" June begged for her belief.

Maggie scoffed. "Prove it then."

"Oh, I'll give you proof..." June grumbled as they kept walking along.

* * *

 _ **With Jo, Mike, and Justine...**_

"You guys have actually seen real zombies?" Justine asked them on the way.

"Trust me, I know when someone's from the undead." Mike nodded.

"We even saw a ghost," Jo added. "Stay close to us though and you won't get hurt."

Justine nodded in caution.

April then decided to appear. "Hello, friends." she greeted.

Justine had a small yelp, but smiled to the girl.

"April, there you are," Mike smiled a little. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry, I was telling my parents about our new heroes," April smiled to them. "We're very excited... We also wish we could've been alive to see this..."

"We're looking for the zombies, have you seen any around?" Jo asked the ghost girl.

"Yeah, just over there." April pointed to a direction.

"Um... Who is this?" Justine asked her friends.

"Sorry Justine, that's April Johnston, the ghost girl we met," Mike explained. "Thanks, April."

"Are they real zombies?" Justine asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, they are..." April nodded seriously. "Plus they're real and not men in masks..."

Justine gasped. "But how?"

"Werecats," April explained like she did with Mike and Jo. "They drained us for immortality."

"Really!?"

April nodded.

"Who are these werecats?"

"Their names are Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree."

Mike and Jo got a little nervous that April revealed that Lena was one of the werecats.

"Wh-What!?" Justine gasped. "Lena? No, she couldn't be... She's my new best friend!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true." April confirmed truthfully.

"No, it can't be Lena, it's not like that!" Justine then ran away.

"Justine, come back!" Jo called.

"Oh man, I was afraid this would happen..." Mike frowned.

"I'm so sorry for telling her that." April did not realize what she had just done.

"It's okay... Justine's a little sensitive... Kinda like a butterfly..." Mike soothed the best she could.

"I see." April understood now.

All of the sudden, there was a strong wind blowing.

"That's some strong wind." Mike noted.

"Does that mean anything?" Jo asked April, a little concerned.

"It means that the zombies are rising up from the dead," April explained. "And you two are the only ones that know the zombies are the good guys."

"Wait... Zombies are good...?" Jo was a little nervous about that.

"Yes..." April nodded. "Simone and Lena are bad..."

"We better tell the others!" Mike cried.

"What about Justine?" Jo asked.

"We'll find her on the way!" Mike called as she went off first.

"Okay, let's go." Jo commanded.

* * *

As the two tomboys ran off to find the others, they ran into a couple of people which it was Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds.

"Watch it, will ya!?" Jo snapped.

"YOU WATCH IT!" Eddy glared back, not noticing who it was.

"You wanna make me, shrimp!?"

"Wait a minute, I know that voice..." Eddy gulped. "Jo, is that you?"

"Sorry Jo, I thought you were someone else..."

Jo rolled her eyes, then looked to the Eds. "You guys okay?"

"Quite..." Double D shrugged.

Scooby nuzzled against Mike who then held him.

"It's okay, Scooby..." Mike smiled to him. "Anyway, we gotta tell you about Simone and Lena."

While Mike and Jo told Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds about the true bad guys of this mystery, Fred, Daphne, Brianna, and Trent had just discovered that the zombies were real and not animatronics, and now, they were running for their dear lives. Trent was making sure Brianna could keep up while Fred was doing the same with his camera and Daphne.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justine was still running away, but then she saw the ferry boat.

"What's weird, why is the ferry boat here?" Justine asked herself, then saw Jacques. "Hey, Jacques!"

"Well, if it isn't, Justine?" Jacques greeted. "What are you doing out this time of night?"

"Jacques, I was told there were werecats here, do you know about it?"

"Werecats, you say?"

"Yeah... Ya know... Like werewolves, but cats, I guess..." Justine shrugged, she didn't really know what werecats were herself. "Do you know about these werecats and zombies, Jacques?"

Jacques gave her a look. "You're a lot like your Velma friend... Treating me like a suspect..."

Justine's eyes widened. "No sir, I'm not like that at all."

"Maybe you should go back, kid..." Jacques glanced at her.

Velma poked her head out from behind him and noticed the girl. "Justine!"

"Velma!" Justine rushed to the brains of the Mystery Inc gang and hugged her instantly. "I was so scared!" she cried suddenly.

Velma hugged her with a small smile. "It's okay..."

Justine hugged her tight, then set a glare to Jacques.

"We were just on our way back to the house," Velma explained to the shy beauty. "Simone and Lena don't know about the zombies yet."

Justine sniffled. "Okay."

Then Daphne, Fred, Brianna, and Trent appeared.

"Hey Justine, there you are." Trent sounded relieved.

"You okay?" Brianna added.

"Fine..." Justine murmured, not really fine, but at least her friends were there she guessed.

"Did you find the guys?" Velma asked, referring to Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds.

"Yeah, but we lost them and found zombies," Daphne replied. " _Real_ zombies!"

"Really real, Fred?" Velma asked him.

"I hate to admit it, but they were." Fred nodded.

Fred heard something in the bushes.

"Oh, no, it's the zombies!" Daphne cried.

Instead of the zombies, it was June, Dee Dee, Maggie, and Cindy.

"Hey guys." June greeted.

Cindy gasped as she came out and crawled across the ground, looking a little knocked out.

"Oh get up, you stupid butt monkey..." Maggie scoffed at Cindy.

"Never again..." Cindy panted. "Wanna go home... Done with... Adventure..."

"I'm sorry Cindy, but we're not done yet." Velma said to the poor girl.

"Gonna die..." Cindy still panted. "Zombies... Werecats...Aaaaugh..."

Lena was then heard screaming.

"That sounds like Lena, come on, guys!" Fred exclaimed.

Cindy still panted, looking very low with energy and unable to move as the others went off. "Go on... Without me... Gonna... Lie here... And die..."

"Oh no you're not!" Maggie took out a water bottle and forced her to drink it.

Cindy blinked as she was instantly hydrated and she started to run with Maggie. "That was the nicest thing you've ever done for me!"

"Don't mention it," Maggie smiled at first, then looked evil to her as always. " _Ever_... To _anyone_!"

* * *

As they went into the house they split up to find Lena and Simone but no luck until Justine heard her voice and found her

"Lena!" Justine called.

Lena had been comforting Fred from slight pain with the zombie chase.

"What's going on?" June could see there was trouble here as well.

"It was a nightmare, Miss Lenoir and I were outside waiting for you when we were attacked by these... These..." Lena tried to explain the best she could, a little overwhelmed, but glad to see Justine again.

"Zombies?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," Lena continued. "We ran back to the house and Miss Lenoir opened the secret passageway. She said it was built during the Civil War to hide from union soldiers. But the zombies came after us!" her voice suddenly got louder from the excitement. "They grabbed Miss Lenoir and dragged her away! Thank goodness you've come!"

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright." Fred comforted her.

Daphne gave him a dirty look.

As the group was followed Velma until they came to the passageway, the brainiac bent down, looking at the footprints.

"Are you sure that Simone was dragged away?" Velma asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, it was horrible!" Lena sounded traumatized.

* * *

Velma wanted to explore, especially after she found a cat statue. They were going through a mysterious cavern.

"Ooh~..." Dee Dee looked curious and thrilled.

"Where are we?" Brianna asked as she clung to Trent.

"This looks like where they have voodoo rituals like in the old days." Cindy observed, showing she was a lot smarter than she gave credit for.

"Well, let's ask Lena!" Velma suggested.

"Huh?" Justine looked to her.

"What are you talking about?" Fred also asked.

"Her story about Simone getting dragged by zombies is not true," Velma said to the others to explain. "I found the footprints out of Simone's heels. She wasn't dragged, she walked down that tunnel."

Cindy looked with her and nodded. "She's got a point there, guys."

There were suddenly rattling noises heard and Simone was shown over to them as she darkly walked over to them all, not looking at all friendly, not like she did before, but this was worse... Much worse.

"Very clever, girls," Simone grinned darkly to Cindy and Velma for their brain power. "But it is too late..."

Lena seemed to look just as evil as Simone did right now.

"Lena, what's going on?" Justine asked, a little scared and nervous.

"Oh, nothing special..." Lena said as Simone took out wax dolls.


	11. Chapter 11

Simone took the dolls and placed them to the wall, making June, Dee Dee, Daphne, Velma, Trent, Brianna, Cindy, and Maggie fly to the wall, making Fred and Justine gasp.

"Sorry guys," Lena said to Fred and Justine. "I really do like you guys." She then took out Justine and Fred dolls and made them suffer from the same impact.

"What would you do if you didn't like us?" Fred winced as he was in a lot of pain now.

Simone and Lena wrapped the dolls with a rope.

"Voodoo dolls!" June gasped, then narrowed her eyes. "I should've known!"

"Lena, how could you do this!?" Justine cried. "I thought we were friends!"

Velma apologized to Beau as they were trapped.

"I really grew fond of you, Justine... I really did..." Lena said as they trapped the group. "You're such an intelligent and wonderful girl... Not to mention that graceful beauty... It's gonna make Simone and I here look amazing once we're through with you... Just like that little April Johnston..."

Simone looked up with a sick smile, she had just been waiting for this moment all her immortal life. "The Harvest Moon... It'll soon reach midnight point of this moon dial... And then the ceremony will begin..."

June narrowed her eyes at the werecats. "Oh, if I were loose, I'd give you a sweet taste of butt kicking from the Te Xuan Ze!"

"Oh, swallowing the immortality of a Te Xuan Ze, dreams _do_ come true!" Simone cackled.

Lena looked just as evil, but she actually looked a little guilty for hurting Justine like this, they had really become best friends during their time together. Neither one had a best friend before.

Justine shed some tears. "I thought we could have been best friends."

Daphne grunted as she struggled. "You won't get away with this!"

"I've been getting away with this for 200 years!" Simone laughed as she changed into her 'intermediate cat form' and hissed at the gang.

The group gasped.

"At least Shaggy, Scooby, the Eds, Mike, and Jo escaped," Trent looked firm, then thoughtful and worried. "Maybe..."

"I hope..." Fred agreed with Trent.

"I feel dizzy..." Cindy didn't look so good with her kidnapping.

"I heard that, boys," Lena looked to Fred and Trent. "Those five simpletons and gender confused fools... We didn't even bother making wax dolls of them! Waste of time and magic wax!"

Cindy gulped down as she looked like she was about to puke. "I hope that statement comes back to haunt them..."

"Just what are you planning to do with us?" Dee Dee asked, looking angry and serious for once in her life.

"Oh, it's simple," Simone started to explain everything to them about why they were the way they were. "Every Harvest Moon, I must drain the life-force from victims lured to my island to preserve my immortality."

"This is more haunting stuff than I could ever imagine." Daphne was blown away, but not in a good way.

* * *

With Shaggy, Scooby, the Eds, Mike, and Jo were running until they found Jacques on the boat.

"Jacques, it's good to see you!" Shaggy ran to him. "There's no time to waste!"

"Shaggy, get back!" Mike called.

"Get away from him!" Jo added.

It was too late, Shaggy and Scooby came to Jacques, just as he also turned into a werecat after being friendly like with them. Shaggy and Scooby screamed and started to run back from fear. Double D almost fainted.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO FAINT, SOCKHEAD!" Eddy yelled to him.

Jacques merely laughed. "Poor little Justine... She saw me, she's such a dumb bitch... I should've killed her when I got the chance!"

"Don't you dare hurt her, otherwise you'll be dealing with me!" Jo growled.

"What can you do?" Jacques laughed.

Mike growled as she seemed to shift slightly and twitch as she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Jo breathed heavily in anger.

"That beautiful face she had will be turned into dust once we drain her, maybe before we can do that maybe I'll have fun with her myself." Jacques cackled.

"Guess again!" Jo and Mike snarled at him.

Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds hid as Jo and Mike were going to handle Jacuqes. Even Ed was a bit scared. Not even his mother was this scary.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Jacques taunted. "Two gender confused kids are gonna hurt me, I'm so scared..." he then laughed again. "What can you two do? Nothing!"

"Big mistake..." Mike snarled.

The cloudsseemed to open up briefly as a glow came over the two of them. Jo and Mike were lifted up in the air briefly and they turned into almighty and destructive wolves. After their transformation, they came down to the ground in their wolf forms and set course to beat up Jacques and save their friends.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy flinched. "Werewolves!"

Scooby looked scared, but he realized there werewolves were Mike and Jo.

"GO GIRLS!" Ed cheered once he knew who they were too.

"Mike's a wolf..." Eddy whispered in shock.

Mike and Jo then set to attack Jacques, having an old-fashioned cat and dog battle.

"What's going-" Double D was about to ask, but he then saw Mike and Jo as werewolves. "Oh, my..."

"Impossible!" Jacques growled. "There shouldn't be any werewolves on this island!"

"You didn't count on us coming along then!" Mike growled in her gruff voice as she and Jo fought like real wolves.

Jacques hissed as he fought against them. Eddy covered his mouth, Double D covered his eyes, and Ed covered his ears with a smile.

"Like, this is freaky, man!" Shaggy shivered. "I mean beyond freaky, right, Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded. He had never been so scared in all his life as a Mystery Inc operative.

As Mike and Jo attacked Jacques, the zombies returned. The Eds, Scooby, and Shaggy were nervous by the zombies at first, but the zombies actually seemed to be helping the good guys for a change. Mike and Jo stood back as the zombies piled on Jacques. This gave the boys a chance to run as Jo and Mike turned back to normal.

"Come on, let's get to the others!" Mike called once she was normal again with Jo and they had their clothes and original human forms back.

They all nodded and ran off together to Lena and Simone's to put an end to this undead nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back over at the secret passage...**_

"If you're as old as you say you are, I bet you were the cause of Morgan Moonscar's death!" Brianna said to Simone and Lena.

"And you're the ones who found his treasure!" Velma added.

"MORGAN MOONSCAR!" Simon yelled the name frighteningly high. "He was the cause of all this!"

"Why?" Dee Dee asked. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Duh!" Lena scoffed at her. "We were early settlers back in the 1700's, and this island became our home," she started to tell her and Simone's story. "We believed in a cat god who could give us good luck and fortune for every harvest we shall celebrate. We were all so happy and peaceful... Until,... One night, Morgan Moonscar anchored his ship called the MALSTROM... He invaded us with pirates!"

"It was just a lovely celebration until they came along," Simone added. "Everybody else had to go in the water... But we, we hid in the trees... Our friends and neighbors were eaten alive... We had a good hiding spot until those pirates found us. We prayed to our cat god and it gave us a good price to pay... That was how we became cat creatures and destroy pirates, and only afterwards, we discover that invoking the cat god's power had cursed us as well."

"Over the years, the boats continued... Until, of course, one boat crashed The Good Ship Betty Anne on that Albonquetine Island, came to our very own," Lena put in. "One was full of spice traders who started the pepper plantation. The plantation flourished."

"At least, until The Harvest Moon," Simone continued. "Sometimes it became necessary, for Lena to lure outsiders back to this island."

"Just like you lured us." Trent scowled.

"I had years of practice." Lena grinned darkly.

"And those zombies are just the poor souls you've drained," Daphne managed to figure out. "They're just trying to warn us so we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did!"

"Pretty smart for a television reporter." Simone laughed at her wit.

"Lena, I thought we were friends..." Justine was very hurt by the bad girl she trusted. "I gave you a bracelet!"

"Oh, Justine..." Brianna was very sad for the girl.

"Poor girl." Trent cooed.

"First my dad dies, then my mom took away my own brother, and now my own best friend betrays me!" Justine was very miserable. "I've been through a lot of crap."

Lena turned her back to Justine, but she did take out the friendship bracelet Justine had made for her. She slowly closed her eyes and heard the front door and tried to be menacing again. "Sounds like Jacques has found your frightened friends..." she drawled.

"Jacques!?" Fred, Brianna, and Trent gasped, he was behind this too?

"We needed a ferry driver," Simone explained, darkly. "The old man wanted immortality, so we gave it to him."

June gave a chuckle.

"And what is so funny?" Simone demanded to her.

"Well, it's just that we have two werewolves on our team and who's figured out your secret by themselves and they are mighty pissed at you, you blonde old hag!" June explained.

"HAG!?" Simone took offense to that.

Lena realized Jacques was having issues as June said that. "Jacques is in trouble!"

"FORGET ABOUT HIM!" Simone scolded her. "They must be drained, now, for the moonlight is in the midnight alignment!"

"Sorry about this, Justine..." Lena whispered before she joined Simone and they had to preform their ceremony in order to gain another span of immortality.

"I'm sorry, Justin..." Justine whispered to her brother who was not there. "I won't get to see you ever again... And Jo... I... I love you..."

"This is it..." Brianna said softly, then turned to the boy she liked. "Trent before we get drained, I want to say that I love you."

"I love you too..." Trent had tears in his eyes as this looked like the end.

This really looked like it was the end.

"Daph, in case we don't make it-" Fred spoke up.

"It's okay, Freddy, I love you too!" Daphne called.

"No, it's not that... It's... It's just that I... I... I borrowed one of your ascots! I'm sorry, Daphne, but I was missing mine!"

Daphne had a deadpan look on her face.

"Cindy, I know I beat you up all the time, and give you a hard time, and embarrass you, and humiliate you, and think you're a stupid butt monkey for liking those corny Ben Ravencroft books, but... You're the best friend I've never had!" Maggie cried and hugged Cindy tight, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

* * *

However, during the performance, suddenly, Shaggy, Scooby, the Eds, Mike, and Jo came in, putting it to a halt.

"What the heck!?" Simone was not expecting that.

"Not so fast, you old prune!" Mike growled.

"Ed!" Dee Dee yelped.

"Double D!" June smiled.

"Jo!" Justine looked relieved.

"Shaggy and Scooby!" Velma also called.

"Eddy and Mike!" Brianna finished.

"Rocky!" Cindy randomly piped up, which gave her stares.

"I've had enough of that meddling dog!" Simone snarled.

"Rog?" Scooby, again, looked confused. "Rhere?"

"The only thing we see is an ugly old witch like you, Simone!" Eddy laughed.

Simone hissed, raising her razor-sharped hand.

"WHOA!" Eddy yelled and ran off for protection from her clawed hand.

"Guys, the zombies are good!" Cindy called once the zombies came back, worrying the Eds, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Like, are you out of your mind!? "Shaggy looked to her.

"Have I ever been wrong!?" Cindy looked down to him.

"Let's get you guys untied." Double D said as he untied the dolls.

"Thanks, Double D." Brianna smiled to him.

When Eddy, Shaggy, and Scooby were running from the two werecats, Justine pushed them out of the way, instead Simone and Lena drained Justine's life.

"JUSTINE!" Jo cried. "NOOOOOOO!"

"JUSTINE!" the others cried.

"Whoa..." Maggie blinked, a bit shocked.

Simone and Lena were having their way until the clouds opened up again and a golden, ghostly spear came down. It seemed to highlight over Justine and seemed to reflect the werecats' powers and bounce right back to them, draining them of all immortality they had, but Justine was being revived.

"But how...?" Mike wondered how this could be happening as she flinched.

A black-haired woman and a red-headed man were helping the ghost ball as it was shown the ghost ball was April.

"What the heck?" June asked.

"What was that?" Double D added.

"More like, who did that?" Eddy also questioned.

Simone and Lena were no more and were destroyed.

"An old friend..." Mike said with a smile.

April looked to Mike and Jo, giving them thumbs' up and they did the same. April then went up back to the skies of Heaven so her soul, like everybody else's, can now finally rest in peace. The zombies were also dying and returning to their deaths so they could have a peaceful afterlife. It was a disturbing, yet rather beautifully happy ending.

"I just wish my parents could've seen this..." Mike shut her eyes briefly as she hung her head.

 _"We already know, dear..."_ two familiar voices said as the clouds were shining due to Heaven's light. _"We already know..."_

Trent looked to Justine and saw that she wasn't moving. "Justine..."

"She sacrificed her life to save us." Eddy was starting to cry.

"But April brought her back..." Jo said as she carried Justine bridal style. "No... Justine... You can't go... Justine..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Heaven..._**

Justine had just arrived, she wore a white fleece gown with golden wings and a halo, it was no surprise she ended up there, but she didn't want to be there.

"Justine Reid..." a red-headed man came over to Justine. "Welcome... You are not happy though... But, it's not your time yet..."

"Not my time?" Justine looked to him.

"Not yet anyhow..." the man told her. "We'll bring you back on Earth..."

"Yes, anything for a friend of our daughter's..." the black-haired woman added.

Justine was surprised and she then realized who these two were. "Y-You're Mike's parents..." she whispered, shocked.

"Yes dear, I'd like to say that you did good deeds in all your life." Miranda smiled.

"Before you go, we would like you to meet someone special." John added.

"Hello, sweetie." a voice greeted.

Justine recognized that voice and turned around to see her dad, Adam Reid. "Daddy..."

"Hello, dear..." Adam came to hug his daughter after so many years of absence.

April stood with her parents, smiling to the girl that she got to meet her father.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much..." Justine sniffled as she hugged Adam.

"I know, dear... I'm sorry I missed out..." Adam coaxed. "But I will always be with you... And I'm very proud of you..."

Justine looked down shyly. "Do you know about me and Jo?"

"Yes, I do admit I was surprised, but I dont' think any less of you," Adam gently stroked her hair. "You're my daughter and I love your very much... You could never do anything to disappoint me or make me unhappy... You just be yourself and you will find your true happiness..."

Justine smiled, but she seemed to be backing away, she didn't want to leave now.

"Remember, Justine... I love you and Justin very much and I want you both to take very good care of yourselves..." Adam called before his voice faded as Justine was being brought back to life back on Earth.

* * *

"How are we gonna explain to Justin that his sister is gone?" Trent asked as tears appeared in his eyes.

Justine suddenly coughed and her eyes slowly opened up. "You'd be surprised what you can live through..." she struggled and managed to say.

"Justine... You're okay!" Jo cried, she had real tears in her eyes and she hugged her shy beauty.

Justine's eyes widened, but she smiled.

Eddy was crying more than anybody else.

"Eddy, Justine is okay now..." Double D nudged his friend.

"Uhh... I know, I just got allergies..." Eddy folded his arms, trying to look cool.

"Sure you do, Eddy." Double D teased.

"Justine is alive, it's a miracle." Cindy praised.

Maggie for once didn't hurt Cindy and looked happy like the others now.

"Where are Simone and Lena?" Justine asked them.

"I'm afraid they had to suffer..." Jo said softly, putting her hand on Justine's shoulder. "I'm sorry Lena had to hurt ya like that..."

Justine sighed. "It's okay... I guess I don't need a best friend..."

"What're you talking about?" Dee Dee smiled to her. "We're all your friends!"

"Yeah..." Maggie rolled her eyes slightly.

"Jo, I want to say thank you for going with me and helping me out, you deserve a reward." Justine smiled and rewarded Jo by grabbing her and kissing her on the lips.

Jo blushed a little from the kiss.

"Come on, you guys, we better get out of here." Velma advised.

"I can't believe all this!" Daphne gasped. "And without our videotape, no one else will either. I got nothing for my show."

"Yeah, and the police will never believe this story either." June added.

"Don't be so sure," Beau said to them as he took out his wallet, revealing he was no mere gardener. "I'm Detective Beau Neville. I have been working undercover investigating the island disappearances."

"Jinkies, so that's why you've been digging around!" Velma realized.

"Yes, sirs and ma'ams, just trying to dig up some evidence." Beau sighed.

"Beau, I mean, Detective Neville, have you ever been on TV?" Daphne offered.

Beau smiled at her, knowing where this was going.

"Hey Eddy, aren't you gonna do the prank on Jo?" Ed randomly asked.

"What prank?" Jo looked at Eddy.

"Umm... Nothing... Nothing at all!" Eddy replied nervously.

"But Eddy, I thought you were gonna put make-up on Jo!" Ed reminded Eddy.

Jo glanced at Eddy, looking very firm.

Eddy smiled nervously and ran off, making Jo smirk then.

"I have to admit, this adventure wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be..." Cindy spoke up as she wrote in her diary. "I mean, sure... Zombies, werecats, monsters everywhere... But I got to visit a place I'd never been... Poor Justine though... I wish there was something we could do for her... She doesn't seem as sad as we thought though... Almost as if she was given a gift from Heaven above..." she then looked up to Maggie who was standing over her. "Oh, umm..." she closed her book and hugged it. "I guess once we get back home, we're never gonna become friends..."

Maggie looked firm to her and actually hugged Cindy and whispered into her ear. "Don't you ever die on me, butt monkey..." she then let go.

"Uhh... Okay..." Cherry shrugged once she put her diary back in her backpack.

"Like, you guys aren't gonna hurt us, even though you're werewolves, right?" Shaggy asked Mike and Jo.

"Shaggy, we' just dealt with zombies and werecats, now there are no such things as werewolves." Velma deduced.

Mike and Jo rolled their eyes slightly at Velma's logic.

"We won't hurt you..." Mike promised with a smile. "We'd never hurt you guys."

"Yeah, you guys are like brothers to us." Jo added.

Scooby licked them both, making them laugh. Fred and Daphne were walking together, this place was found to be romantic for them. Brianna and Trent agreed.

Cindy sighed as she held a book by her beloved author. "I wish I had a boyfriend..." she said softly to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Until they were ready to leave, Jo was leaning against the tree, closing her eyes and Justine was laying on Jo's chest. Eddy was behind the tree with the make-up kit. He snickered as he was ready to put the make-up on Jo. Maggie rolled her eyes as she was going to be involved in this. This was so stupid.

Eddy had Maggie carry the make-up kit and he started to powder Jo's face. He then quietly snickered as he applied the make-up with a smile and Maggie had a camera ready. Once Eddy was done, he grinned and told Maggie to take the picture. However, Jo sniffled from the make-up and powder and heavily sneezed the make-up and powder all over Eddy's face, making him look like the stupid once and Jo barely woke up and Maggie took the picture of Eddy covered in the make-up instead of Jo.

"Not me!" Eddy wiped the make-up off. "I want a do over!"

Maggie just rolled her eyes. She walked off with the camera with a laugh as she was totally going to put this on ToonFace once they got home.

"Come on, guys!" Cindy called once the Mystery Machine was loading up. "We're leaving!"

Justine woke up and saw Eddy with the make-up kit. "Eddy, why do you have that make-up kit with you?"

Jo growled and her eyes turned red. Eddy yelled and ran off with Jo chasing him.

* * *

"GUYS, COME ON, WE GOTTA-" Cindy called, but was run over by a speeding Eddy. "Go..." she coughed a little weakly.

" **GET BACK HERE, SHRIMP!** " Jo snarled.

"Mommy!" Eddy wailed.

Cindy grunted as Jo stepped over her to capture Eddy.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Velma saw the poor girl.

"My brain tastes funny..." Cindy muttered.

Maggie walked over to Cindy as she looked flat and she blew some air into her mouth to make her like a balloon and no longer flat. "Come on, let's get home before Jo kills Eddy again."

* * *

Justine was about to go with them until she heard a voice.

"Forgive me, Justine... I'm really sorry..."

Justine turned to see who it was and gasped. "Lena..."

"I'm really sorry for betraying you like that, Justine..." Lena was sincere, she held out her arm to show she still wore the friendship bracelet Justine gave her.

Justine's eyes twinkled.

"Your father seems like a very lovely man... I'm very sorry I hurt you..." Lena said softly. "It's because of Simone... I never had a best friend either... Until I've met you..."

"You mean it?"

Lena slowly nodded. "Yes... Can we still be friends?"

Justine sniffled as she came closer to the ghost. "Sure... As long as you don't haunt me or my friends..."

"I promise to never hurt anybody you care about ever again... Just as long as you forgive me..." Lena promised.

"Of course, Lena, I forgive you," Justine was now crying. "It wasn't your fault... If you didn't listen to Simone, then you would have been still alive."

"I know... I found that out the hard way..." Lena said softly. "Remember, your father and I are in your heart... I also hope you see your brother again very soon..."

Justine sniffled, she really wanted to hug Lena right now, but couldn't.

"Justine, are you, like, comin' or what!?" Shaggy called from the van.

Justine wiped her eyes. "I-I'm coming!" she called, then looked back to Lena. "I need to go... Goodbye Lena... I'll never forget you..."

"Nor I, you..." Lena waved with a smile before she went back to the afterlife.

Justine waved goodbye. "Thank you, Lena for being my best friend."

* * *

"You know what, guys, I don't think that Lena wasn't all that bad," Brianna suggested once they were all together. "It was Simone, the mastermind. If Lena hasn't listen to Simone, then she would've been alive and hanging out with us."

Justine had a small sigh once she overheard that, joining the others to go back home where they belonged.

"Yeah, that's true..." Cindy had to agree.

"Too bad we can't bring her back or anything..." Double D sighed. "She seemed so charming too..."

June nudged him firmly for calling Lena 'charming'.

"Not as charming as you of course, Juniper!" Double D smiled to his girlfriend.

"Or Dee Dee!" Ed added with a laugh, making Dee Dee giggle.

"At least you got to see her one last time." Mike soothed Justine.

"You saw her ghost?" Justine looked to her.

Mike nodded.

"She told me that she will watch over me along with my daddy." Justine sighed.

"What's that small box over there?" Daphne noticed something out of place.

Justine went over there and saw a small box with a note to her. **_'Thank you, my best friend- Lena.'_** And the shy beauty opened the box to find a friendship bracelet that was made by Lena. Justine nearly cried again once she put the friendship bracelet on.

Lena was seen in the clouds with Adam, April, John, and Miranda, waving as they were all going back home where they belong and leaving Lousiana.

The End


End file.
